The fallen samurai
by Ferverus
Summary: This is a story about a young man who is possesed by a demon that slowly starts taking of his mind and his body while he fights for control of his body sending him off on a quest to find a way to control or get rid of the demon
1. Chapter 1: Midnight Blades

The Fallen Samurai

Chapter 1:Midnight Blades

"_Kyo…..Kyo wake up" ::kyo rolls over on the bed, he has short messy blue hair, he has bright blue eyes, he looks very young, he is 19 years old, right now he's wearing baggy black boxers and a white no sleeve shirt:: "Kyo it's time for your training" ::Kyo looks at his mother, who was standing in his small room. He slowly leans up running his hands threw his messy, slick, hair then threw his arms to his sides and hops out of his bed and yawns while stretching as his mother walks out of the room. Kyo slowly stands up while taking his cloths off and grabs a pair very baggy dark blue pants that are being held up by a black sash with his long Katana sheathed, and strapped onto his Sash. The green velvet wrapping around his grip of his katana looks old and mostly torn with bits of it hanging off of it, his katana has a design of a golden dragon on it, he then goes to the side of his bed grabbing, black leather armor that is short sleeved, he puts it on over his head as the sleeves stop right above his elbows, he puts on some black velvet gloves going up just below his elbows, the gloves are fingerless. He grabs a red headband putting it on right under his bangs around his head tying it. He puts on some socks and some wooden sandals with the string in-between his big toe and one of his little toes. He then walks out of the room into the small dinning room, he walks threw the room and outside into a large field, there where very few other houses, it was still very early the sun was just now setting, he looked at his father who had on some larger black armor, he had short black hair, he has a katana in his right hand, baggy black pants being held up with a black sash, he has a armguard on his left wrist, he has wooden sandals on as well.:: "alright Kyo are you ready for your training" ::Kyo just smirks and nods quickly unsheathing his Katana holding it with both hands bending his knees slightly letting the blade point diagonally, holding onto the sword very lightly as he gazed at his father::_

_::his father rushes at Kyo, Kyo quickly Jumps to the side rolling on the ground hoping to his feet as his father was still in reach and swung his sword horizontally but Kyo quickly parries his blow and thrusts at his gut, but his father brings his blade down quickly on Kyo's making his go into the dirt as his father swings horizontally again at his face, Kyo quickly ducks pulling his sword up from under his father cutting his leg as his father tried to pull it back. His father smirked at the blow as Kyo quickly got back in position not hesitating a moment swinging his blade down at his fathers ankles but his father hops up kicking Kyo in the face. Kyo turns his face as he takes a few steps back from the blow as his father lands swiftly on his feet, Kyo let go of his sword with one hand as his father thrusted his sword at Kyo, Kyo then quickly stepped side ways so the blade nearly hit him as he hit his father in the back with the hilt of the sword but didn't even phase him as his father elbowed Kyo in the gut as Kyo bent over from the blow, his father then kicked him in the ankle bringing Kyo to his knee's as then brought his katana down quickly at Kyo's Shoulder Kyo looked up bringing his Katana up blocking the blow making a few sparks fly up from the blow as Kyo winced slightly. Kyo put both hands holding his blade horizontally. He pushed up overpowering his father pushing his father back, then gave one good push pushing his father back, unbalancing him and then spun swinging his sword at his fathers side but his father quickly pointed his blade towards the ground blocking the attack as Kyo then quickly spun the opposite direction looking as if he where about to hit, his father let go of the katana with his right hand and another short sword flew down his sleeve, Kyo's eyes widened as his father blocked the attack and then swung his Katana at Kyo's neck, stopping right before he hit him then smirked as Kyo glared at his father::_

_"that was unfair! You didn't tell me you where going to use two swords!" ::his father just sighed:: "I didn't have to tell you anything you should've been prepared. Always expect what you least expect. :: Kyo sheathed his sword slowly turning his head:: "Kyo you have nothing to be ashamed of anyways…I mean you're the next best samurai in this town" ::kyo closed his eyes halfway looking at his father:: "in this town?! FATHER there are only a hundred people in this town.. GAH! This isn't even a town it's a tiny village!…I need to train harder…..I'll be back later…sorry for yelling" ::his father just smiled at him:: "it's alright…go ahead you know where all the training equipment is" ::he nodded and started to walk off towards a huge open field where there was one tree with hundreds of branches with a black tome stone next to it with a red Gem imbedded on it. He Never really read what it said. He walked over to it and knelt down next to it reading it saying, All those who use this forsaken stone will be granted with immortal power and the death to a hated one if the wish is granted truthfully and the stone is used for good and darkness shall never shroud you again if your heart is pure you will not be imbedded with dark spirits instead you will be filled with the light of great heavens:: "…what the hell is that supposed to mean" ::he scratched the back of his head and then leaned against the tree and sighed, he started to think about how his hair is blue when he is pure human and his mother and father are human and don't have blue hair. Then he thought about leaving this town and going someplace knew thinking about how he would get money and then a idea popped into his mind, he looked over to the gem and put his sword into a small crease and started to wedge the gem out of the spot where it was embedded, he slowly brought it out having a lot of trouble and then it glowed as it popped into his hand, he set it down on his knee and sheathed his sword as it glowed again, he picked it up and held it in his hand as it glowed brightly:: "what the hell?!" it then slowly melted and went into his hand as great pain quickly rushed threw his body:: "AHH!" ::he screamed out in pain as it went threw his veins, as the veins, in his eyes turned a darker red making his bright blue eyes slowly turn a blood red as there is a surge of energy blast into his body as there is a deep boom heard in his mind as everything he sees is red as he slowly stands dazed:: "uhh…" ::then electricity flows threw his body creating even more pain:: "ARRR! Someone…help me!" ::then his mind went blank and then he blacks out, he wakes up laying on the ground, it is now midnight, he can hear the crackling of fire, his eyes are now bright blue once again, his sword next to him all bloody, his eyes widen as he quickly stands up seeing his whole house engulfed in flames as it reflected in his eyes:: "…nu….NO! MOTHER FATHER!" ::everything now just started rushing threw his mind, wondering if his mother, his father, or his four siblings where still alive he sheathed his sword quickly looking around franticly and then ran over to one of the many by standers who was looking at the fire:: "what happened! Tell me! Please tell me!" ::the man looked at him:: "we don't know!"_

_::Kyo's eyes got all watery, someone walked up to him, it was an older man:: "Kyo" ::Kyo looked at him. It was his neighbor:: "…what" "Kyo you should go find someplace to stay…..everyone inside….is dead" ::Kyo just shook his head and started to walk off towards the huge field and then quickened his pace and started running, lowering his head so his bangs where covering his eyes as the man shouted out to Kyo:: "wait! KYO COME BACK!" ::Kyo then just started running faster:: "what happened! What is going on!" ::he then ran into a huge man cladded in armor and fell over and quickly scampered to his feet:: "are you Kyo…I saw what you did! You monster! You burned that house! I saw you do it!" ::kyo's eyes widened:: "WHAT! How dare you accuse me of such a crime! I would never do such a thing, all I remember is waking up outside my house!" ::the man shook his head unsheathing his bastard sword:: "NO! arr!" ::Kyo quickly unsheathed his katana getting in the same stance, from when he fought his father as another man slowly comes up behind him, cladded in armor with a bastard sword as well:: "great…I DID NOT KILL THEM!" "you did we watched you. No use in denying it now!" ::the one in front of him rushed at Kyo, but Kyo just jumps up quickly doing a front flip over him then spinning and kicking the man in the back with both of his feet pushing him forward at the other man, but the man moves out of the way. Kyo then rushes at the man that he pushed while he was turning around holding his katana tightly with both hands and thrusted it piercing right threw the mans armor and going threw him and out the other end, the other man glared at Kyo:: "you bastard!" ::the blood quickly gushed out, Kyo quickly pulled his blade back out as the man fell off the blade dead as the other man swung his blade at Kyo vertically but Kyo held his blade sideways and blocked the sword, the man was overpowering him as his knees where bending not knowing what do but then slowly moved to his left out of the way of the blade and pulled his sword out from under his as the man's blade went deep into the ground as Kyo swung his blade horizontally at the man's neck as his katana quickly went straight threw the helmet going threw his neck and cutting threw the other end of the helmet as the mans fell right off as the blood sprayed for a moment and then the man fell to the ground lifeless obviously::_

_::kyo started breathing heavily his eyes wide since they where the first people he has ever killed. He then quickly began running threw the field again away from town as he sheathed his sword::_

_::a man a ways away from Kyo watching him threw the field gazed at him smirking slightly as he was aiming a crossbow, with a golden badge on his right shoulder, he was the best archer in the town, and has perfect aim, he then fires the arrow at Kyo::_


	2. Chapter 2: The Bloody River

_**Chapter 2:Bloody River**_

_::The arrow flew from the crossbow of the archer piercing straight threw Kyo's left leg right below his knee Cap as he fell face first into the ground as the dirt flew up as he screamed out in pain quickly getting up in a sitting position putting his hand on the arrow that is in his leg as he closed his right eye tightly knowing he'd have to pull the arrow out, hearing from his father that most people who are hit with an arrow die, he pulled it out as blood started to pour from the wound, the pain increased greatly as his eyes became teary from the pain as he quickly stood up, limping but trying to ignore the pain as he started running again as the archer starts to load another arrow, Kyo had no time to care where the arrow came from, he just had to get out of there fast, the archer quickly finished loading his crossbow aiming it at Kyo getting ready to fire his second shot, the archer then slowly puts his finger over the trigger and then slowly pulls it as the arrow launches out flying at Kyo's chest, his eyes widen this time seeing the arrow fly at him but the dives to the ground as the arrow scratches his shoulder as he hit's the ground again, seeing where the archer was, as the archer was wasting no time loading up another arrow, Kyo quickly scrambles to his feet putting his left hand over the grip of his Katana as he starts to charge the archer. When Kyo is about halfway the archer has another arrow loaded on the crossbow as he fires another one at Kyo, Kyo then quickly pulls out his katana slicing the arrow in half as it reached him holding onto the katana with both hands as the blade pointed behind him as he was only a few feet from the archer then jumps up into the air, the archer's eyes widen as Kyo brings his sword down at the man as he holds out his Crossbow to block it but his sword goes right threw it going straight threw the man's shoulder cutting his arm off as the blood quickly oozed out of his arm as the man screamed out in Pain. Some of the blood flew up onto Kyo's face as he quickly wiped it away then brought his katana down onto the man's chest killing him instantly as he pulled his sword out of the corpse. Kyo was breathing heavily::_

_::he sheathed his blood stained sword::……"why is this happening to me" ::he then started walking down threw the fields again. He kept walking till the sun rose for the morning seeing a huge kingdom. There was a massive castle in the center, he smiled brightly and started to run towards it, as he reached it he ran in but then realized he had no money and sighed deeply but walked into the town anyways. He started walking on the stone ground looking around seeing some places getting ready to open their shops and trades. He walks a small Inn and walks in. he sees a man sitting behind the counter:: "…um mister…" ::Kyo spoke quietly as the man responded:: "hmm…" "..is it alright if I stay the night…but I don't have any money I'll do whatever you want me to do. Please I'm exhausted I've been running all day and night I'll do whatever you want" ::the man blinked a few times then looking at Kyo's katana smirking thinking of something:: "alright boy…I have something you can do for me tomorrow then go ahead and go to room fourteen" ::he hands Kyo a key, Kyo smiles brightly taking the key and runs upstairs. He walked to room fourteen putting the Key in the keyhole and turned it and walked in slowly walking into the small room, with a seeder dresser, a lamp, a soft bed, and a small window with a black curtain, he walks to the curtain putting it over the window then laid down on the soft bed taking his shirt and untying his katana and slowly fell asleep::_

_::In his dream everything is black and sees someone in the distance, he slowly starts to walk towards the cloaked figure, the figures face was covered by a hood, the cloak was more like a cape that covered his back and his arms, he had a black shirt and baggy black pants being held up by a sash with a black sword tied to his side with a red gem imbedded in it, the figures long black hair was hanging down past his face out of the hood, Kyo continued walking towards the figure. When he reached the figure he could see the lower half of his face, it was obviously a man from the view, the man slowly grinned putting his hand on the grip of his black sword and slowly started to unsheathe as Kyo's eyes widened filled with fear, but he quickly unsheathed his Katana looking at the man as he slowly lowered his hood, he had a golden chain necklace with a locket tied to it, he had blood red eyes, Kyo blinked a few times looking at the man, the man had black gauntlets with red gems imbedded in those, he threw the part of the cloak covering his arms behind him then whipping his sword out in front of himself holding it with both hands. Kyo held out his katana at the man, the man swung his sword horizontally at Kyo, but Kyo quickly blocked but the force of the swing sent Kyo soaring threw the air his eyes filled with fear once again smacking against the ground hard, the man smiled letting go of his sword with one hand aiming his left hand at Kyo shooting a huge fireball at him, the heat coming from the ball was almost to much as Kyo Shielded his face. But then a huge red shield come from nowhere blocking the blast making it shatter, Kyo opened his eyes blinking a few times as the man looked surprised, Kyo quickly stood up and charged at the man but when he swung his sword the man vanished and appeared behind him, the man's speed was amazing, Kyo couldn't follow his swift movement as suddenly the hilt of the sword smacked against Kyo's head knocking him down onto the ground. Then the man kicked him hard in the side sending him soaring once again then landing on his chest coffing hard from the blow, he quickly stood up looking at the man as the man was slowly walking towards him, Kyo charged the man swung his sword as the man blocked it with great ease, the man punched Kyo hard in the gut as Kyo fell to his knees as the man was ready to lay the final blow:: "wait!….tell me….what's your name.. If you kill me I want to know your name first" ::the man just smirked:: "my name is Blaze" ::Kyo's eyes widened knowing who that was since he has heard stories of all the horrible things that man has done all of the people he killed and how he used his power for evil. Then blaze's body morphed into a demon with black scales and blood red eyes with a red gem embedded in his chest, his fingers turn into long spikes, he grows two horns that curve around, his eyes turn pure blood red, Kyo starts breathing harder since he has never seen a demon before:: "…wha…what!…what are you!" ::kyo fell over dropping his sword moving back in immense fear as his heart started beating faster:: "why…I am the demon you created…I am the evil inside of you. You helped create me…I'm a demon your mind has created…and now I'm hear to take over your body and mind!…I will do it and I will have control!" ::Kyo held his right hand putting his left hand on his right wrist:: "stay away!" ::his hand started to glow brightly as the demon looked at it:: "what's this" ::the demon said with a raspy voice, Kyo closed his eyes tightly as the light grew brighter as the demon sighed holding out his right hand as hundreds of little red lasers flew out of his hand going threw Kyo's hand making the light disappear as Kyo screamed out in pain as the tiny lasers continued to go threw him.::_

_::Kyo then quickly wakes up in his soft bed looking around franticly sweating heavily::…it…it was only a dream ::He sighed deeply and got out of bed grabbing his katana tying it around his sash and putting his leather armor back on. He walked downstairs looking at the clerk:: "so what is it you wanted me to do sir" ::the clerk looked at him:: "first my name is Clark…call me by that. Your job is to go into the forest. You'll meet a man in a black cloak. Give him this ::hands Kyo a small pouch filled with money:: "he'll give you pouch like this one, make sure to bring it back here or I'll have to come after you" ::kyo nodded and took the pouch and walked outside and quickly ran out of the town to the forest:: "shit!….how am I supposed to find some guy in the forest." ::stupidly without going back he just walked into the forest walking around as a black mist appeared behind him he quickly turned around his eyes widened as a man in a black cloak appeared:: "who are you!" ::the figure stood there:: "I am the man your supposed to give that pouch too" "…oh sorry" ::kyo handed him the pouch as the man handed Kyo another small vile with a purple liquid in it:: "…what is this?" "…it contains a liquid that will make you more stronger then you'll ever imagine" ::after saying that the man vanished into a black mist and disappeared. Kyo then thought to himself ….what would a clerk want with this stuff? ::Kyo then headed back to the Inn::_

_::Kyo walked in handing the man the vile as he smirked:: "thanks boy…what is your name" ::Kyo sighed:: "it's Kyo" ::the clerk nodded:: "thanks again Kyo…maybe you could stay here and I could give you a job or something" "…I'm not interested.. But what do you want with that liquid…" ::the man closed his eyes halfway:: "I need it to protect my Inn…I have bounty hunters after me…I'm afraid that even if I do use it I still won't be strong enough cause I don't have a weapon and I don't know how to fight" ::Kyo then blinked a few times:: "I know how to fight.. If you give that to me I'll protect the Inn" ::Clark blinked a few times:: "I don't know if I can trust you" "you can trust me I have nothing to do, I have no money, and I have nowhere to go if you pay me and give me a room here I'll protect you" ::Clark smiled:: "alright here" ::he tosses Kyo the vile as Kyo pops it open and takes a big drink of it:: "wow…that's weird I don't feel any different" ::Clark nodded:: "your not supposed to" ::Then there is a slight tapping noise at the door, Kyo walked over to the door and opened and then is punched being sent flying back hitting the counter as Clark ducked under the counter, Kyo opened his eyes seeing three large men, two having swords one wielding a huge Axe. Kyo quickly got up unsheathing his sword:: "great you guys must be bounty hunters!" ::the one with the axe nodded:: "yes where is Kyo" ::Kyo blinked a few times:: "I am Kyo" ::the one with the axe smirked:: "good….give up, your bounty will be a lot easier to achieve" "what!" ::the man with the axe charged at Kyo::_

_::Kyo quickly jumped up but only appeared as a blur, the man's eyes widen as Kyo was behind the man, one of the other men backhanded Kyo though making him hit the wall hard, Kyo slowly stood up sliding up as there was a ringing sound in his ear from how hard he hit the wall, he ran at the man with the axe again only appearing as a blur thrusting his sword threw the man's gut, the man's eyes widened spitting up some blood onto Kyo but then swung his axe as it went down threw Kyo's shoulder hitting the bone making him collapse to his knees as the other man with the axe fell over dead. Kyo screamed in pain putting his hand over his shoulder looking at the two other men as blood seeped between his fingers, holding his sword with only his right hand as the two men slowly approached him, then it slowly starts to rain outside::_


	3. Chapter 3: the beast

_CHAPTER 3:The Beast_

_::kyo slowly stands up clutching his shoulder cringing in pain, the blood seeped between his fingers, he staggers to his feet, he glared at the two men as his eyes seemed filled with anger, Kyo then lunges at the man on the right letting go of his wound clutching his katana with both of his hands swinging it at the man, the man quickly blocks the attack but the force from Kyo's attack chipped the man's sword, the man's eyes widen as Kyo swings again but the man blocks it again but this time Kyo's sword cuts right threw it, the other man on the left filled with fear instantly as Kyo's sword cut threw the man's chest as he falls to the ground, the man on the ground looks up at Kyo as Kyo thrusts his sword down on the man's eye, the man on the ground didn't even get a chance to scream, Kyo turned to the other man as the other man quickly runs out the door, then there is a sound, sounding like the cracking of bones and then screams, Kyo blinked a few times::…wha….what was that sound ::He turned his head as Clark pops his head out from under the counter:: "I…I don't' know..but I don't really want to find out" ::Kyo nods closing his left eye tightly from the pain of his wound, the wound in his leg hasn't gone either from when he was shot by the bow. Kyo looks at Clark.:: "is there a hospital or someone who could fix me up? ::Clark nodded:: "yes there is this way" ::clark started heading out the back door, Kyo followed him as they walked outside into the pouring rain, Clark turned and walked out to the front of the house as both Kyo and Clark's eyes grow Wide seeing blood and dead bodies all over on the road of the town, Clark starts shaking as he looks to the front of the door where that man ran away seeing his body mangled, his head spun all the way around and his left eye torn out, Clark then turns around and starts to run back to the back door as then a figure quickly jumps down in front of him covered in a brown cloak covering the man's whole body and the upper part of the man's face only making it so you could see his mouth and nose, Clark's eyes widen, the torn cloak flapped in the wind, as the man's hand comes out from under the cloak, he had a black gauntlet on with a black gem embedded on it. A devilish smirk came across the man's face, Clark starts to back up but then the man's cloak flies off as two huge black feathery wings come out, Kyo's eyes grow wide as he backs up but just falls to the ground in pain. The man flew at Clark grabbing him by his throat so tightly that Clark couldn't scream, the man put his hand on top of Clarks head squeezing it tightly as tears came down Clarks face from the enormous amount of pain flowing threw him. The man continued squeezing the man's head as his fingers digged into his head till Clarks skull gave in and the man's hand broke threw his skull squishing his head then letting go as the blood covered his face as Clark's deformed head fell to the ground along with the rest of his body. The man put his hand back to his side, the man had blood red eyes, he still had that evil smirk on his face, his left hand had a black velvet fingerless glove on, the man had black hair with dark red tips, his hair was short and drenched from the rain, he slowly approached Kyo, his big black boots splashed in the rain, his black shirt was soaked as well, it had a picture of a face with thorns in it's skull on the back of the shirt with a red ring around hit, his black pants where being held up by a red sash. He walked towards Kyo as Kyo scampered to his feet unsheathing his katana looking at the man in fear:: "hehehehehe" ::the man laughed evilly:: "you think you can defeat me…your just a pathetic little child" ::kayo had never seen such evil before but when he saw the man lunge at Clark he knew he couldn't outrun him…this is the only way he thought, he charged at the man thrusting his sword at the man as his sword pierced threw the man's gut, but the man didn't budge, Kyo looked up at the man as he smirked looking down at Kyo, the man grabbed the blade of Kyo's sword pulling up snapping the blade in half, Kyo backed up dropping what was left of his sword as the man pulled the back end of his sword out as a black ooze came out of his body:: "Hashanah! You are a foolish child..you think you can slay me!" ::then Kyo felt his body going cold, his eyes became bloodshot and then his pupil slowly disappeared as he smirked at the man his voice sounding as if it where two different people one was kyo's one was the man with a much deeper voice:: "your pathetic! You dare insult me!" ::kyo shouted at the man, the man looked surprisingly at Kyo:: "who are…you are not the boy I was fighting" "I am someone much more stronger then you can ever imagine I am the legendary demon Azrial" ::the man raised a brow:: "well then this makes things a little more interesting" "now tell me who are you..you pathetic half demon" ::he smirked:: "I am Ferverus…also known as Blaze at some times" ::Kyo's body then nodded and then lunged at Ferverus but in the blink of an eye Ferverus was right behind Kyo kicking him In the back of the head sending him face first into the ground but then Kyo quickly jumped up to his feet and then jumped high into the air as Ferverus flew up after him trying to punch Kyo but Kyo caught his fist punching Ferverus hard in the right side of his face then swinging around Ferverus putting his left arm around his neck squeezing tightly then digging his left thumb into Ferverus's eye as Ferverus screamed out in pain as his thumb went threw, as Ferverus screamed out in pain bringing his hand around grabbing Kyo by the back of his neck then throwing him hard at the ground hitting it so hard the stone ground cracked, he then lunged down punching Kyo in the gut, the speed and force was immense as Kyo's eyes widened as blood came out of his mouth, Kyo closed his left as blood was coming out of it quickly, Kyo then quickly stood up looking at Ferverus grabbing his broken sword lunging at Ferverus, Ferverus kneed Kyo in the gut hard then punching him in the back of head as more blood came out of Kyo's mouth as Kyo dropped to his knees:: "Hahahahah!" ::the demon inside of Kyo laughed at Ferverus, Ferverus blinked a few times as then Kyo lunged at Ferverus catching him off guard swinging his sword down his left eye making a deep cut right down it as Ferverus yelled out in pain and fell back as he put his hand over his eye, Kyo then threw his sword at Ferverus as his broken sword went into his gut as he fell to one knee, Ferverus grabbed the sword and yanked it out spitting out blood:: "…how could a demon…using a child's body beat me!" ::the demon in Kyo then laughed triumphantly:: "I'll remember this!" ::ferverus then jumped into the air shooting a massively large fireball at the town hitting a building leveling it into the dirt as the fire from the blast spread lighting the town on fire. Kyo then collapsed as the demon gave Kyo back control of his body, But Kyo instantly blacked out from the pain::_

_(the next day)_

_::Kyo woke up on a bed, he couldn't lean up cause of all the pain he was in, he noticed he was all bandaged up and sewn. He scanned the room with his eyes, he felt cold even though he had covers on::…"wh…where am I" ::Kyo said quietly:: "shh…you need rest" ::he slowly turned his head seeing a young woman looking at him:: "I found you wounded in the city…heh…you where the only one left alive…your lucky your alive..I actually didn't think you'd live…do you remember what happened?" ::all Kyo could remember was Clark taking him outside then everything after that was a blur:: "…no…I don't" "hmm…well you need your rest…your hurt badly..you should go back to sleep" ::Kyo closed his eyes falling back to sleep pretty easily as an old man walked in:: "is the the child you found" ::the woman nodded:: "yes" "how could a child such as he survive such an attack from Ferverus" ::she shrugged:: "I have no clue" ::the old man turned his head looking out the open door at Ferverus…who was sitting down on a chair, with a bandage covering his left eye::_

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

_Next chapter: Surving_


	4. Chapter 4: Surviving

_Chapter four: Surviving_

_::Kyo slowly leans up closing his eyes tightly from the pain coming from his wounds, he looks at the young woman who was gazing at him::…::she slowly spoke with a beautiful voice:: "…no you mustn't get up.. your wounds are still open you need to rest!" ::Kyo shook his head;: "..I need to get out of here" ::his voice sounded shaky and full of fear, she blinked a few times:: "but.. You mustn't leave you will easily bleed to death out there!" ::Kyo closed his eyes lowering his head, he tries to stand but then collapses back on the bed as the girl looks at him:: "you must stop moving around just rest…I'll get you some soup… please…stay here." ::she walked out of the room past the old man, the old man looks at Kyo as Kyo looks at the old man.:: "…what is your name young boy" ::Kyo closed his eyes halfway:: "my name is Kyo…what is yours" "my name is Crashion" ::the old man smirked:: "I am a famous samurai…but sadly I am no longer strong enough to fight…so all I do now is train others" ::Kyo's eyes widened since he has heard many stories about this man how he has single handedly took down many clans by himself, his skill has been unmatched for many years, he would help those in need and slay those who are evil::…Crashion..can…can you train me?" ::Crashion laughed:: "you are to week to train especially in that state..you'd probly die on me in the middle of training" ::kyo slowly rested back on the bed:: "then..I guess I will be staying here" ::Kyo smiles:: "but when I'm done will you train me" "…only if you do me a favor…only if you can prove to me your worthy" ::Ferverus was in the other room listening, there was a bandage going around forehead. There was a large part then went down over his wounded eye that had a blood stain on it, he had black leather armor on, black baggey pants, and his large brown cloak covering most of his body, all that could be seen was a long hilt of a sword coming from the back of his Cloak, his long black hair hung down low out of his hood, his hood was up covering most of his face::_

_::Kyo then smiles:: "…you…you don't mind if I sleep now do you" ::Crashion smiled:: "no I don't…go ahead..rest get all the rest you can get" ::Kyo slowly nodded then slowly fell asleep from exhaustion, the old man walked out to the next room where Ferverus was:: "…Crashion!" ::he said at him snarling:: "what is it Ferverus.." ::the old man grinned:: "are you afraid he'll become more powerful then you if he recieves my training" ::Ferverus continued to glare at the old man:: "now Ferverus I have another town I need you to annilhate." "fine!…but I don't see why you want me to continue destroying these towns…where is it" "it's Draconis village…land of the dragoon warriors..there might be…a bit of a challenge there" ::Ferverus smirked:: "I doubt there will be much of a challenge there" ::the old man nodded and then Ferverus walked out of the house outside, the old man walked back into Kyo's room and lifted the blanked to look at Kyo's wounds seeing there where barly any as he blinks a few times spotting one of the wounds as he watchs it slowly close up, his eyes widen::.. "what…what is this boy!" ::he slowly stood up and backed away a bit::…. "this child is…a demon…he must be" ::he glared at Kyo for a moment then turned around and walked back into the other room::_

_::Kyo wakes up the next day, he feels no pain as he leans up as the blanket slides off of him, looking at his chest, his shirt was no longer on, he looks around not seeing any wounds not even a bruise as he blinks a few times::…"what happened to my wounds?" ::he didn't really care.. He was just happy his wounds where gone, he soon got up out of the bed and walked into the next room seeing nobody, he walked to the front door and opened it seeing he was in a huge open field with a mountain not far to the east and a couple trees around the house, he sees the old man and the young girl next to the old man, they where talking, Kyo walks over to them as the young girls eyes widen:: "Kyo! You should still be in bed your woun-…." ::she stoped in mid sentence seeing that all of Kyo's wounds are gone, he was only in his wooden sandles and his baggey dark blue pants:: "hey Crashion…where is my armor?" ::the old man nodded:: 'I threw it away..it was all torn and burnt.. I have something better for you ::he turned around bending over picking up a shirt turning around tossing it to Kyo, it was a black short sleeve shirt, it was all Velcro and would be very tight on him Kyo put it on as the old man tossed Kyo some Velcro fingerless gloves that would go up to right below his elbow, the fingerless gloves have small steel rings that would go around his fingers, the old man then tosses Kyo a red Bracer, Kyo equips it to his left arm, it was solid steel and very thick and strong, Kyo walks over to man smiling:: "I'm going to train you to become a true samuri…wearing this will help you move quicker..and now..I will give you one of my swords" ::the old man grabbed the sword sheathed at his side, it had a black sheath and the hilt had a torn green like tape all around that made the hilt more comfortable to hold, Kyo takes it unsheathing it seeing a dragon engraved on it curving around the blade, and several japenese symbols on, saying Hope, power, Energy, and honor Kyo smiled and then tied to it his sash unsheathing the sword:: "now what do I have to do to prove I am worthy of your training" ::the old man smirked evily:: "you must kill demon" ::Kyo's eye's widened:: "what!?" "you heard me..the demon is in a cave at the base of the Mountain over there now go..you have to slay it before sunset" ::without hesitation Kyo darted off towards the mountain sheathing his katana, running in the speed of a blur, he reached the cave quickly and hesitated on going on then slowly entered the pitch black cave walking in slowly it was extremely hard to see slowly making his way threw, after a while he saw a light near the end, he quickly ran towards it entering a huge room with torchs..but the flames where blue, he blinked several times as his eyes adjusted to the light, he then heard loud footsteps slowly approaching him, he looks around franticly then saw a huge muscular demon approaching him, with grey prickly skin, it had long sharp fingernails and piercing bloodshot eyes as saliva ran out of it's mouth looking as if it haden't eaten in days as it started to run at Kyo, his eyes widened and then jumped to the side out of the way of the demon as it slid on the ground turning charging at Kyo again, Kyo quickly unsheathed his sword the monster swung it's left fist at him as Kyo jumped under the massively large arm of the monster thrusting his sword up under the monster as it screamed loud in pain as blood spurred from the monster, Instead of pulling it straight out Kyo smirked ripping out to the right side the monsters arm deep as the arm dangled, the demons bone showed from the massively deep wound. The monster swung it's other arm at Kyo verticly as Kyo quickly turned to his side but not fast enough as the massively large hand hit him sending him smacking into the wall as the wall cracked, Kyo closing his left eye tightly as he slowly stood then charged at the demon, the demon swung it's arm at him again but Kyo ducked his head as the hand went over him as he ran by the monsters side letting his massively sharp Katana cut threw the monsters side letting the blood spill onto the ground, the monster spun around swinging it's arm at him as he jumped over it landing on the monsters arm running up the arm as the demons eyes widened as he thrusted his sword threw the monsters eye and going threw it's head as it let it's arm dangle as Kyo smirked from the blood pouring out onto his sword, he pulled his sword out hopping off of the demon's shoulder as it's body still stood as he looked at the demon, then a huge eye opened up on the monster's chest, Kyo's eyes widened in fear as the eye shot out a huge blue beam as it hit him making him go flying into the wall as it was burning his face but the Velcro shirt he was wearing was somehow protecting his flesh as he screamed from his unprotected face and arms, his sword glowed a bright blue then pushing the blast back Kyo had no clue was was happeneding as he continued to hold his sword out in front of him till the blast disappeared, Kyo then charged at the demon again thrusting his sword threw the eye as the eye closed around the sword, he pulled his sword out thrusting it into the monsters eye again and then sheathed his blood stained sword looking at the demon as it till it collapsed, then there is a cracking sound by Kyo::_

_::Kyo turns his head looking at the entrance where he came from and then saw a huge boulder come down blocking the passageway as he turns his head seeing another boulder coming down blocking the passageway that let's you go farther, then he looks up hearing a buzzing sound seeing hundreds of demons making their way down towards him his eyes widened, some of the demons where small some where massively large, he then just smirked clutching the sword tightly with both hands as the sword glowed blue for a moment:: "alright…this'll be more interesting!" ::the demons flew at him he hacked threw one of the smaller ones as if it where nothing as it screeched as a puddle of blood flew from it he jumped into the air at one of the larger ones slashing it's arm off then kicking it in the back of the head propelling him higher in the air at some of the other demons as one human sized demon punched Kyo in the face lunging Kyo all the way back to the ground as he hits it hard and then hops back up quickly counting all of the demons in there. He counts up 34 of them as he just gets in his fighting stance waiting for the demons to strike as he just smirks and then charges at them as they charge at him::_

_::the old man was looking at the Cave smirking, he could sense everything that was happing inside::_

_::Ferverus slowly approaches the large town, there where men mounted on small dragons flying around the town as Ferverus slowly walked into the town, people where walking around carrying on with their business, he bumped into a knight as the knight grabbed Ferverus by the cuff of his cloak as Ferverus smirked:: "hey! Watch where the hell your going!" ::Ferverus then grabs the hilt of his sword then brings it down cutting the man clean straight threw his side cutting him in half with a devilish smirk on Ferverus as the people around him scream, the cloak waves from his quick smooth movement as the men on the dragons lunge down at Ferverus, the dragon shoots a fireball at Ferverus as he jumps back out of the way as it exploads, one of the people trying to flee trips as Ferverus runs by him letting his blade run along the ground slicing the man's skull into two, Ferverus jumps high into the air at the man on the dragon swinging it once quickly at the dragon then once at the man as both of their heads slowly fell off as he decended back to the ground holding his sword over his head bringing it down quickly cutting a woman into two as the child looks up at him crying as he glars at the child as his blood red eyes glowed blood red as a knight charges at Ferverus before he could swing his sword at the child, the man thrusts his sword at Ferverus's side as his sword snaps in half, Ferverus laughs at him:: "your all fools! You'll all die here!" ::he brings the sword down on the man's shoulder cutting his arm off as he screams in pain as the young child starts to run Ferverus runs at the Kid as knight shoots an arrow at Ferverus as it snaps, he turns his head looking at the knight as he dives into the air lunging at the man,the man screams as he brings the sword up under the mans chin cutting up his face as he turns around with blood on his face with an evil smile, he then begins to laugh evily as he continues his onslaught::_

_::Kyo is now down to only three demons left, he is panting heavily, there is a deep cut on his left cheek where blood is trickling down, he is only holding his sword with one hand since his left has a deep cut as it is hanging limp at his side, he then rushed at one of the two small demons left as it shoots a spike at him but he sways out of the way bringing his sword down horizontally cutting the small demon in two then swinging his sword vertically at the larger demon cutting down it's head as it shrieked, the little demon shot a spike at Kyo's back as it pierced his back as Kyo fell to one knee and screamed in pain, the demon charged at Kyo as Kyo swung his blade without looking at the demon as the blood splatters onto Kyo's back as he continues to pant, the huge boulder that leads to where he came from slowly moves out of the way ::Kyo slowly stands up and starts to walk out sheathing his blood stoned sword, he walks outside seeing it was now sunset it felt as if he had in been in there for days as the old man smiles at Kyo as Kyo smiles back and then collapses on the ground from exhaustion::_

_TO be Continued…_

_Next chapter: The Massacre _


	5. Chapter 5: Massacre

Chapter 5: massacre

::Kyo smiles looking at the old man as he slowly approaches him, the old man grinned devilishly, there was just a strange presence Kyo would feel whenever he was around the old man, he blinked a few times then walked up to the old man, his sword sheathed:: "Well done Kyo" ::the old man said and went back to his evil smirk, Kyo nodded and stopped in front of the man:: "does this mean you'll train me now?" ::Crashion (the old man) nodded:: "yes I will train you now…this may take a long time if you wish to learn everything I know" ::Kyo nodded:: " I will do whatever it takes to become stronger…I really need the strength" ::what Kyo was hoping for was to become stronger then the demon in his mind so he could overpower it…if it where possible, Crashion turned around:: "alright boy…follow me" ::he started to walk off into the huge field that seemed to stretch out for miles, it was starting to get cold as a brush of wind blew against Kyo sending a shiver down his spine. They kept walking for what seemed to be hours till they reached a stream that seemed to be glowing in the center of the plains, there where tiny orbs flying around it as Kyo's eyes widened in amazement and then smiled:: "wow…..it's beautiful" ::the old man nodded:: "look carefully into the orbs" ::Kyo blinked a few times then looked at one of the orbs as it flew up right in front of him, it was a tiny fairy, he smiled looking at the little, female fairy, it was completely nude as he smiled:: "you know…Fairy's can make you stronger when your weak and they can become your worst enemy when your weak as well…they have many powers…they could take over your mind and body or they could give you more power then you could imagine…pick one out and I'm sure he or she will follow you..they love to follow wonderers…well most of them do anyways::

::Kyo nodded then looked at the one right in front of him and smiled:: "will you like to come with me" ::he said to the small fairy as it seemed to smile back but it was hard to tell as it flew over and rested on his shoulder, Kyo looked at the old man and nodded:: "Now what?" "now young boy…your training starts" ::the old man pulled out a long sword, that looked too long to be a katana, with a very long hilt as well, the blade was thick but not that thick cause it still maintained to be a Katana, it had words encrypted into it in elvish. The tip of the blade was extremely sharp, Kyo gazed at the swords beauty then held out his sword as it glowed blue again:: "Now Kyo…STRIKE!" ::Kyo lunged at the man as fast as he could but the old man spun out of the way smacking Kyo in the back of the head with his Hilt as Kyo flew face first into the ground, Kyo jumped back up looking at the old man smiling:: "hmm…your too off balance….your going to need a lot of training young one" ::Crashion smiled::

(three months later)

::Kyo wakes up in bed rubbing the back of his head, his body ached in pain from all the training, he had bruises and cuts all over him but he still got up exhausted from his last day of training, he walked outside seeing the old man, Crashion smiled at Kyo:: "you finally finished my first level of training" ::Kyo blinked:: "WHAT! Only the first level!" ::the old man smirked:: "yes only the first..there are five levels…your not yet strong enough to start the next levels" ::Kyo nodded:: "….alright" "BUT! Kyo I have something that might be able to get you stronger…go to the town of Vercentage and Join the army there" ::He smirked evilly again:: "Kyo smiled:: "alright I will then…but…don't they only let knights of royal blood join?" "I will talk to them…I'll be there in a few days…I have things to do here first alright…so go now.." ::the old man tosses Kyo a map as he looks at it, the town actually wasn't very far from where they where, Kyo nodded then ran off in the direction of the town, it took him about an hour an a half to get there, he was sweating from exhaustion but he was much faster without the traveling it might've even tooken him a day, he wiped the sweat from his forehead and then walked towards the town. It was eerily quiet for such a large town, he walked a few feet in looking at the side of a house seeing a huge blood stain, his eyes widened quickly as his body started shaking for a moment he ran in seeing a body of a child, the child's eyes wide with fear, blood running out of his mouth, his left hand had been chopped off and a deep wound in his gut, Kyo blinked:: "..wh….what kind of monster would do this" ::Kyo ran further into the town hearing a man crying and screaming in pain, Kyo started shaking as he walked further into the town seeing a cloaked figure with his hand on a man's neck and the other on his side, the cloaked figures head on the man's neck, there where bodies everywhere, children, men, women, where all hacked to death, there was a long hilt coming out of the cloaked figures cloak, the man was shaking and screaming as blood was running out of his neck, as Kyo could hear the man's skin being ripped off, the cloaked figure was eating him alive, tears where flowing down the man's face as Kyo's eyes became teary seeing the man:: "STOP!" ::Kyo shouted as the figure turned his head, the cloaked figure dropped the man' his neck was torn almost down to the bone, the man was hurt and shocked so badly he couldn't stand, the man lowered his hood, he resembled Ferverus a lot..but it wasn't, he had long black hair, his hair covering the left side of his face, he had blood red eyes, he had small black armor under his cloak, black pants, with small fragments of armor on certain places of his legs, at the ends of his black hair, the blended to white, he smirked evily at Kyo::… "if you wished to save them…you are by far to late" ::Kyo glared at him:: "you evil bastard!" ::Kyo charged at him but before he could even swing his sword at him the man disappeared appearing behind him as Kyo could hear his Cloak flap, Kyo quickly turned around unsheathing his sword now recognizing the man his eyes widening:: "your blaze!!" ::Blaze smirked:: "yes of course…how did you hear about me the many rumors and legends…or was it a nightmare of the berserker….many rumors many stories about my power" ::he smirked devilishly as he appeared in front of Kyo his speed incredibly fast, and impossible to keep track of as he punched Kyo in the face as blood flew out of Kyo's mouth from the blow, he then blacked out and fell over onto the ground, all he could hear was Blaze laughing::

::Kyo woke up a few hours later looking around, everything was black::… "wha….am…I dead" ::he leaned up, he couldn't see anything it was so dark:: "hello!" ::he looks around franticly as his heart begins to race:: "where the hell am I?" ::he continued to look around he felt his body to feel if he was still in contact with the rest of his body, his cloths where still on nothing was broken he even felt his sword still there. He then started to run off into the darkness not seeing anything as his heard thudded faster feeling as if it where about to explode. He kept turning his head side to side looking for any kind of light, then there was a white flash nearly blinding him as he shielding his eyes blinking a few times as his eyes watered from the brightness, when he opened his eyes it was pitch black again. Then there was another white flash and another then he was someplace else. All there was, was ruins. It was raining hard. His eyes widened seeing hundreds of graves and tombstones, the houses where nothing but rubble, he looked around seeing an eerie tree with five bodies hanging from it, the bodies rocking back and forth, his heart started beating faster again as he took a few steps back as a crow flies by in the distance that was probably feeding on one of the corpses. He has never seen such a gruesome sigh before, it was so disturbing to see such a thing, the ground was extremely soft his feet nearly sunk in completely. He turned his head looking at the graves again, Kyo then looks at the Rain again, looking at it carefully, the rain was going up, he started breathing heavily:: "wh…what is going on where am I!?" ::he screamed, he then felt a tiny touch, he quickly looked at his shoulder looking at the small female fairy. He smiled faintly:: "heh…hey…I thought I lost you" ::the small fairy smiled and shook her head, he felt a little less nervous till he looked at the ground seeing it all crack and break he jumped back as hundreds of strange tentacles started waving about wildly swinging around the sharp tentacles quickly as one slashed Kyo's cheek as blood flew into the air from the blow, he jumped back again putting his hand on the sheath of his sword, the small fairy started shaking cuddling against his neck as he turned his head looking at the fairy then back at the tentacles as the ground started shaking violently. Kyo glared at the monster gripping his sword tightly as he quickly unsheathed his sword gripping it tightly with both of his hands. Then an enormous head sprung out right in front of him, his eyes widened, he would only appear as a tiny bug compared to the monstrous beast. It's eyes where enormous and golden, it's face was rotted and old the hundreds of tentacles where on the beasts back still waving franticly, it's slimy black skin filled with the stench of a thousand corpses, it's fingers where long and bony as it opened it's mouth as a long tongue rolled out with an enormous stench rolling out with it.:: "what is that thing!" ::the Fairy cowered into Kyo's shoulder shaking even more::

::the beast roared rolling it's head back as the hundreds of tentacles flew out at Kyo as he jumped back turning around running but as he looked in the distance seeing he was in the middle of nowhere, he turned his head looking at the beast seeing that if he ran the beast would chase after him and something that size would definitely be faster then him, he fell to his knees closing his eyes as the fairy started crying as it spoke to him:: "NO Kyo don't give up now you fought to survive till now don't just give up please I don't want to die and I'm sure neither do you!" ::the fairy's voice was so soft and sweet but extremely nervous, Kyo slowly stood up looking up at the monster holding the sword out with both hands glaring at the beast, he dashed at it as it swung one of it's enormous hands at him as he counter swung his sword chopping one of it's fingers off and straight down it's palm as the monster shrieked out in pain as it pulled it's hand back, Kyo smirked evilly as he ran towards the beasts torso, then more of the tentacles on the monsters back lunged at Kyo thrusting at him ,he would begin to swerve and dive out of the way as the tentacles would shatter the ground he once was to tiny holes till he reached the torso jumping up thrusting the sword into it's gut, while he jumped the blade ripped right threw it's flesh as it screamed in pain once again, he kicked it flying back away from the monster pulling his sword out, when he hit the ground sliding on the wet ground, his body now drenched since the water was coming up from under him. Then the beast roared again as it looked as if hundreds of bodies where in the creatures face trying to break out pressing out from under it's skin looking as if they where trapped under it's skin. Kyo looked horrified taking a step back, the fairy flew off of Kyo's shoulder aiming both of it's hands at the monster, as a golden light hit the beast as it burned it's skin in a small spot , Kyo then dashed towards the monster again it swung it's other arm at him but he jumped this time landing on it's arm running up it's arm quickly till he reached it's shoulder thrusting his sword into it's neck as it screamed aloud in pain as one of the tentacles flew from it's back hitting him in the side going deep in him as blood slowly seeped from his wound. He winced his eyes in pain as he quickly pulled his sword out chopping the tentacle in half and then pulling it out of his side, he jumped off of it's shoulder wincing in pain still as he ran towards the fair as all of it's tentacles at once thrusted at him he dove away as all the tentacles flew down at once like a sky full of arrows, he almost made but one pierced straight threw his right leg as he was slammed into the ground as he shouted in pain, the tentacle went deep into the ground as well, Kyo tried to pull himself up but couldn't. The fairy aimed her hands at the monsters tentacle as it slowly melted in half as the tentacles flew back behind the monster. Kyo started breathing heavily as he turned slightly pulling the tentacle out of his leg as he slowly stood up slightly breathing heavily as more blood ran from his body:: "heh…I thought I was gonna die for sure there….hehhehehe" ::he smiled slightly knowing he was gonna die:: "oh god….hehehe I'm gonna die here…I didn't think my death would be so hellish and so much like a nightmare…." ::then there was a flapping noise far in the distance, Kyo quickly turned his head as water flew from his wet hair seeing a demonic figure flying towards them with a tattered cloak ripped and torn, and it's one red eye glowed brightly even though it was very far away. Then the fairy spoke again:: "oh no more demons…Kyo I don't wanna die please I don't want to die!" ::Kyo looked at the fairy:: "we won't die I won't give up we'll get out of this somehow he looked at the demon then back at the large one that was glowing an eerie color.:: "…but…I'm not sure anymore…I don't know what the hell is going on…first I'm possessed and wake up finding out my family is dead…I find out demons do exist and that I'm possessed by one and there is such things as magic…and since this is such a demented world…we might be able to live…somehow…" ::he turned seeing the demon on the ground behind him now. It's large black feathery wings outstretched and a cloak covering it's face:: "who are you boy!" ::it sounded like two different people one with a deep and older voice and one with a more quiet and deep voice:: "I…I am Kyo" "…Kyo…why are you here!" ::Kyo blinked:: "I…I don't know I just..appeared here" ::the figure lowered his hood, it was the demon from his dream, the black demon with the small purple gem imbedded in it's head and the blood red eyes, he blinked a few times and backed up breathing heavily:: "your Kyo right…well stay here for a moment while I finish up with this pathetic beast" ::Kyo moved out of the way as the the black demon moved towards the large monster, the larger monster thrusted all of it's tentacles at the smaller one all at once, but as soon as they touched his scaly skin they would break right in half as tons of green like ooze flew from the beasts tentacles, the demon then lunged at the monster shoving It's long spike like fingers into it's gut as millions of tiny red lights flew out of it's back as the monster screamed in even more pain as it tried to punch the monster but it only broke it's hand as the snap of it's wrist breaking echoed in the empty prairie, the demon only smiled as he ripped his claws on thrusting them in and out of the demon nonstop slashing it's gut open over and over, then it dug it's claws in deep inside the monster and ripped in two different directions ripping it's stomach open as hundreds of corpses rolled out, some burnt from stomach acid, the bodies looked like mush, the stench was awful as Kyo turned his head throwing up, the demon then jumped far back as the large monster fell ontop of it's old food obviously dead. Kyo wiped his mouth looking at the demon in fear::

"you…what is your name" ::Kyo said his voice filled with fear.:: "I am the demon known as the Berserker…but I have no more reason to be out here so I be leaving now" ::Kyo blinked:: "Wait no! I need to ask you something. Then the demon closed it's eyes and there was a purple mist leaving it's body as it slowly changed shape the wings disappeared and the body turned to a man, it was the other man in his dream…..Blaze, he just stood there his cloak flapping, his long hair blowing back and his eyes closed, with a smirk spread on his face as Kyo blinked in fear.

To Be Continued…

Next chapter: There's still hope


	6. Chapter 6:There's still hope

_**Chapter 6:There's still hope**_

_::Kyo took a few steps back his eyes widening still filled with fear, as he could easily recognize it was Blaze, Kyo's hands started shaking,…it was so much like his dream, blaze turning into that demon, could he turn to it freely? Kyo then gripped his sword tighter glaring at Blaze remember what he did to that one village, Kyo started getting cold from all the rain his cloths and hair where completely drenched. Blaze slowly opened his eyes, his eyes where blood red looking as if there where a fire burning within them. Kyo slid his left foot back a bit getting in his fighting position:: "Blaze! Why did you kill all those people!" ::Blaze just continued to smirk:: "because…I was ordered to by…a friend and if I do what he asks I may be rewarded" "….who is it?" "tch I wouldn't tell you and it's non of your concern! And now I suppose you want revenge for all those people and collect the bounty for my death am I correct." "no I only want revenge." "well then let me make it interesting for you then" ::blaze then spred his legs apart getting in a stance holding his hands out with his elbows curved, his left arm close to his side and his right farther out ahead of him as his cloak drooped out behind him, Kyo blinked seeing he was only going to use fists…but then again he had those huge gauntlets on as well:: "well are you going to strike or should I give you the first blow?" ::Kyo blinked at his remark then dashed at the man hastily lunging at him as quickly as he could, his thrust was aimed at Blaze's head. Blaze just mearly canted his head to the side quickly and then landing a perfect punch flat on his gut and then uppercutting him straight under the jaw with his hand closest to his side as Kyo fell back onto the ground. He cut Kyo's lip as a thin line of blood slowly ran down his lip. Kyo slowly stood up rubbing his jaw line then getting back into stance, Kyo dashed at the man pulling his sword back to his head as Blaze stood his ground and then thrusting his sword quickly at Blaze's chest, but Blaze was ready for it, but as soon as Blaze prepared to sway to his left Kyo changed his thrust to a quick slash cutting Blaze deep into his side as blood ran out of his wound as Kyo Smirked, but all blaze did was smile evily, Kyo's eyes widened as Blaze reached for a long hilt sticking out from under his cloak, something Kyo didn't see before. Blaze pulled up on the long hilt as his cloak flew off revealing a massive sword, with a gorgeous white blade, it's sharpness and thicknees was unimaginable as he dropped the sword down as it smashed into the ground making the ground shake, Kyo quickly bringing his sword down at Blaze's shoulder, but before the blow could land Blaze aimed his right hand at Kyo shooting a huge firey blast hitting Kyo sending him flying back away from him as Kyo landed on the ground, a huge burn mark on his chest as he closed his eyes tightly cringing in pain as there was a large burn mark on his chest as he arked his back. He let out a shout of pain:: "why do you even try your no match for me Kyo…and besides if I wanted to I could still kill you in a single blow. So why don't you stay there and accept your death for your stupid mistake." ::Kyo grinded his teeth as he felt his flesh burning but quickly scampered to his feet breathing heavily as his eyes slowly turned blood red and his pupil slowly vanished as Blaze blinked:: "hmm…what's this?" ::Kyo started clutching his fists tightly, as his fingers cut deeply into his hand as blood trickled between his fists, the cold blood ran down his arms. Blaze looked at him, closing his blood red eyes halfway gripping his massive sword smirking waiting for Kyo to strike. Kyo then let out a loud roar:: "You'll pay for killing those people!" ::Blaze just closed his eyes:: "why do you care so much about the people I killed…you don't know any of them." ::Kyo glared at Blaze:: "Because NOBODY DESERVES TO DIE EXCEPT THOSE WHO BRING DEATH TO INISCENT PEOPLE!" ::Blaze smirked opening his eyes halfway once again:: "But Kyo…hehehe I don't kill the people because I want to…I do it for a reason…just like the reason on how your trying to become stronger…so you can deafete the demon inside of you… the one taking over right now…well I'm…I'm… killing to bring back…my family and I won't let some child like you stop me." _

_::Kyo stopped and blinked and stood straight up blinking:: "…who…are you working for then?" "Tch I won't tell you…even if I did there wouldn't be much of a diffrence your going to die now." ::Kyo shook his head:: "then if it won't make a diffrence then tell me!" "…I work and kill for an old man named Crashion" ::he smirked:: "I kill whoever he says…three more years of this and then he will revive my family" ::Kyo's eyes widened:: "wha-what did you say…" ::Blaze slowly approached Kyo putting his sword up on his right shoulder holding it only with his right hand:: "I said Crashion…why do you look so surprised…Crashion is a perfect genius he has planned on taking down all four of the major kingdoms and I will do it…Starlight City, Draconige, Furshunge, and Everangelic. And I am so close to doing it…once the three year process is finished I will be able to destroy all four of the major Kingdoms and my family will be back. ::his smirk looked of pure evil, filled with hatred and sorrow, but his eyes…looked so dull and filled with sadness, Kyo didn't know what to do he just stood there shocked at all that he heard:: "but…nu…how…how can this be" ::he realized now…Blaze isn't all that evil but then again he is…and he has been trained by one even more evil. The skills he learned where taught to him by an evil old man. Kyo's body shook for a while Till Blaze was right in front of him:: "NO!" ::Kyo rammed his blade straight threw Blaze's gut, Blaze's eyes widened, Kyo's blade completely turned blue:: "YOU LIER!" ::a light came out of the wound as his blade stayed firm in his gut, Kyo beared his teeth as they turned to demonic fangs, Blaze dropped his sword clutching Kyo's katana tightly trying to pull it out but somehow…Kyo was over powering him.:: "uhh…but…I will not die here!" ::Blaze continued to try and pry the blade from him as Kyo applied more preasure to it bringing blaze down to one knee as Blaze could feel himself burning from the inside, something in the blade was making him weaken. Blood seeped out of his wound as he cringed in pain. He then grabbed his sword with his left hand and swung it as hard as he could as it went straight threw Kyo's side cutting him clean in half as the blood flew from Kyo's body as his body slowly slid in half, blood flowing out of Kyo's mouth, the little fairy on Kyo's shoulder screamed in fear, the organs from Kyo's body spread out on the ground, Blaze slowly stood up looking down at sword that was impaled in him and the Kyo's corpse looking at the little fairy weeping right next to Kyo's body. Blaze quickly pulled the sword out of his gut coffing up small amounts of blood, he looked at his blood stained sword:: "…I'm sorry Kyo but…we are both being foiled by the old man…but my intentions will be good…in the end…I swear it." ::he turned around not looking back at Kyo's corpse taking one more look at this strange demented realm that somehow he came upon. He aimed his right hand out in front of him turning his head slightly feeling sorry for having to take Kyo's life…but he feels sorry for most of the lives he takes. He was holding his massive sword with his left hand the blade pointing behing him, his right hand had a small red orb forming in front of it. It had electricity and strange particles flowing from it as it then quickly grows, it was a large two dimensional ring with black center and the outside edge was blood red, he walked into the black inner part and slowly vanished as black feathers flew out from it. The little fairy still weeping ontop of Kyo tears flowing from her face:: "Please Kyo…don't die…don't die Kyo!" ::the little fairy looked up at the sky seeing hundreds of Crows flying down to the ground, but everything seemed to be going backwards, The fairy wiped her eyes wiping the tears away from her face. Then the blood filled rain stop going as the crows landed on the ground as people started screaming, the fairy started shaking again as people in black armor appeared from under the ground, as if they just appeared from under the ground, they seemed to be moving backwards as they're hands went deep into the ground pulling out bodies of hundreds of people as the people from the town looked terrified as they started looking around quickly in fear. As the black knights turned around and started walking off as the people looked watched them leave. The people didn't look rotted, as if they where dead or anything, they looked perfectly normal, then the ground started shaking rapidly as the ground slowly became normal, grass slowly came back to the ground the houses slowly rebuilt on they're own as the people ran around screaming in fear once again, but moving backwards as the fairy watched in fear still, still ontop of Kyo's body. Then, there where five angels on the outside of the town, they looked so marvelous and beautiful, four where male and one female, their wings spread wide, their eyes closed, as a eerie but beautiful light left they're body, it looked as if they where talking but everything they said couldn't be heard and then the shaking stoped as the Angels disappeared in a whirl of white feathers and then vanished, the people started walking around normally:: "what…what just happened to these people…" ::the fairy was extremely confused trying to comprehend all of this as she turned her head seeing a young boy with long black hair, elven ears, and wearing tattered cloths, weeping, sitting there on his knees, the fairy felt sorry for him as his lips started moving talking to an older woman next to him, as she looked carfully trying hard to read the lips but they where going backwards and couldn't make them out as the child started walking backwards away from the town. The fairy followed the young boy as he walked backwards threw the huge plains. Till they reached a forest the child continued walking now tears flowing down his face once again, as a bloody sword flew into his hand, blood now leaving his knees, then he collapses onto the ground. He slowly stands back up as a small puddle of blood flew into his mouth, he put two small sythes into his legs as he started to walk backwards. The fairy's eyes widened::_

_::the fairy saw a man cladded in white armor, short white hair, and having a long sword stickign out of his back in his own puddle of blood, a beautiful young woman curled up in a ball huddling over a baby…they where both dead. And a child looking not much younger then the one the fairy was folling. On the ground…dead. Then the fairy saw the young boy fall to the ground still crying putting his hands over his head as he then slowly stood up as a man and three others slowly walked backwards, one of them pulled the sythes out of the young boy's leg smiling looking as if he where laughing then jumping back into a hiding place hard to even be seen. Another one ran back jumping behind the woman with the child picking up a dagger off the ground cutting the woman's throat and stabbing the back in the back of the head and then walking back into the forest lauhing, as the last one just walked up to the man in the armor thrusting his sword into the man's back but pulled it out now, as the all the blood was going back into these peoples bodies, as the man stabbed the other child as well and slowly walked backwards into the forest, they now looked normal…happy…The child, and all his family talking, it was a beautiful day and then a white flash appears as the child she was once following ran out of the house smiling. It was no longer going in reverse. As the beautiful young woman looked at the child:: "Blaze what are you doing?" ::she said while laughing. Then the fairy's eyes widned:: "…Blaze?"_

_**To Be Continued …**_

_**Next Chapter: Life for a Life…**_


	7. Chapter 7: Life for a life

**Chapter 7: Life for a life**

_::the fairy stared at Blaze in awe as she felt a quiver seeing him he looked so cute and young and to think he becomes such a monster, such a beast that she couldn't even speak, she watched it then she saw a shadow behind her she turned around seeing a figure behind her draped in a cloak, his left hand was all that could be seen and it was all bone and it was holding a war scythe as the fairy started to shake in fear as it the spoke to her with a raspy voice that would send fear threw her body:: "…are you a friend of the young boy Kyo the one who just recently died" ::she slowly nodded:: "I can bring him back as a favor as long as you do me a favor…when I revive him he must kill and slaughter people till I come to him… I am telling him this at the same time as we speak and I need you to help him and make sure he doesn't die." ::then everything turned black and they seemed to be in a huge cube that was nothing but mirrors but the person next to him had no reflection.:: "Now will you do this" ::she slowly nodded:: "good then it's settled I'll send you both back to the living dimension" ::the fairy then took up the courage to talk:: "bu-but where am I right now" "you are in a dimension that has no meaning that just brings up memories of someone who has been in here…like the demon that attacked Kyo…that was a demon from his past…those people who you saw be killed by the black nights and that young boy's family being slaughtered that happened to Blaze in his past…now I must leave" ::the figure slowly turned around and a huge black mist swirled up around him like water then going up above his body and pressing him into the ground till he vanished, then the huge cube shattered and everything was black::_

_::the fairy then feels her eyes open and see's she's in a huge field and sees Kyo standing there his back turned to her, she was laying in the grass, Kyo was overlooking a huge town (Farcringe) holding his Katana in his right hand with the tip of the blade touching the ground:: "…you know…fairy you've never given me your name" ::the fairy flew up and landed on Kyo's shoulder and spoke:: "my…my name is Clair" ::Kyo smiled slightly:: "you know Clair…heh the only reason I went on this quest was to find a way to diminish this damn demon…but…why did this all have to happen it doesn't make any sense! Why did this have to happen to me! Why do I have to be the bad guy! ::he started shaking in a mix between fear and anger, the fairy sat down on his shoulder putting her hands on her chin:: "…I'm very sorry…" ::her voice was so soft:: "…heh why are you sorry you haven't done anything" ::the fairy then lowered her head looking down at the ground:: "…" "well…Clair let's try and hurry up and get this over with…I doubt that man told you this but…he told me that if I refuse to take life's like he said…then he will come and kill me…" "but what If he can't kill you how bout you just keep killing till your strong enough to take him" ::he looked at her smirking slightly:: "thanks but…that won't work" ::the fairy's eyes widened then drooped and laid down on his shoulder:: "ok let's do this" ::Kyo started walking towards the town seeing the people walking around there he first started to approach one of the knights as the knight instantly saw Kyo's sword:: "HEY there are no swords permitted in this area unless they are sheathed!" ::Kyo then quickly put his left hand (the one not holding the sword) on the bottom of the sword and pushed on it greatly thrusting it into the man's chest as the man screamed in pain with blood squirting into the air as he fell back dead as Kyo closed his eyes as the blood flew up into his face, he opened his eyes slowly wiping the blood off of his face and then holding his sword with just his right hand once again as he heard the people start screaming. He saw three guards starting to run at him, he then rushed at them only appearing to them as a blur as he jumped up right in front of one bringing his sword up under his chin bringing his head right off of his body bringing the man's spine out with It pulling the man's head off of his sword, the man's eyes rolled to the back of his head, Kyo quickly looks around seeing a man running. He charged at the man slicing at the man's side while he fell to the ground dead, Kyo slid on his feet turning around looking at a huge group of knights charging at Kyo while Kyo held his sword with both hands, Kyo closed his eyes halfway:: "…I can't believe I'm doing this…my father would be so ashamed of me…I should've just stayed dead…I can't do this…this just isn't me…but I have to do this!" ::he closed his eyes tightly while two of the knights where right in front of him getting ready to swing there swords, but Kyo measly swung his sword at both to them all that could be seen was him sheathing his sword while there was a huge rush of wind as the two knights stood still as blood ran down there lips. The knight on the left, his head was cut in half while half of it slowly fell to the ground while his body fell with it, the other knight's arm and body was cut horizontally while he fell cut in half. The knight's stopped looking at him in fear:: "That's impossible!" ::one of the knights screamed that while turning around and running:: "GAH he's just a child how can he do this!" _

_::Kyo then heard a rush of wind and turned his head to the right seeing a man with a black cape, he has long black hair with a eye patch. He has black gauntlets on with red gems imbedded in them, he has black chest plate on, and baggy black pants with large black boots. He has a long sword sheathed at his side, his arms crossed, his eyes a dark blue while the knights looked at him as well:: "…It's General Cade!" ::they all smiled being filled with confidence now while the man smirked:: "Child why do you attack us" ::Kyo looked up at him, his eyes only half way open:: "…if I don't I will be killed" "hmm…by whom" "…I don't know but he reminds me of death by the way he looks" "well how bout this child…you stay here and stay as a knight and we'll protect you from this figure…how bout it boy" ::Kyo smiled as so did the fairy, Kyo let go of the hilt of his sword:: "I will gladly" ::the man then smiled:: "good then come into the castle with me" ::the man then jumped off the building and started to walk ignoring the comments his men where making about how Kyo killed some of the men as he brought Kyo into the castle several people looked at them both:: "Now Kyo how bout you get cleaned up and I'll show you around the village and explain your position now" _

_(Two weeks later)_

_::Kyo was standing in front of two huge red doors, his hair was a little longer now, his hair went down his neck just a little bit above his shoulders, his bangs where thin and went halfway down his eyes. He slowly leaned back against the wall next to the huge red doors. He could make out every small footstep within the room. Next to him was another guard. Then Kyo could hear the footsteps come near the door, then they slowly opened and a young beautiful woman walked out, her hair was long, silky, black. She had the most beautiful face and the most perfect physique. She had on a bright red lipstick, she had black eye liner on and bright magnificent blue eyes. Her hair waved with her every movement. She was wearing a red shimmering dress with red high heels. Kyo gazed at her was she walked by. It was his job to protect her and make sure nobody hurt her which was rather hard since she was always wondering around and you could never tell where she was at. The other guard was just supposed protect the room. Kyo started to walk right behind her and then sighed. He could smell her wonderful fragrance. She started to walk downstairs, they where on the third floor, as they descended Kyo saw two guards run upstairs as he blinked a few times, the Princess ( the girl he's following) continued walking. Her name was Rose which fit her perfectly for she was as beautiful as one. Kyo could then hear screams and battle cries downstairs. Rose then turned her head looking at Kyo looking rather serious:: "…Kyo…" ::her voice was soothing but he had no time to be thinking about that:: "…Princess I don't think we should go down there…I'll go check it out" ::Kyo ran downstairs then ran around the corner going down to the base level of the castle, seeing Cade fighting off several men in black armor, the rest of the knights downstairs where dead. Covered in their own pool of blood. Cade only had a cut on his right cheek with blood trickling down it. His sword clashed with one of the knights while he kicked one of the other men, Cade then spotted Cade and shouted:: "KYO get Rose out of here!" ::Kyo nodded and ran upstairs while a dozen knights ran down the stairs while Kyo squeezed between them and ran up the stairs grabbing Rose's wrist and started running up:: "come on!" ::Rose looked shocked:: "what's going on!" "get back to your room!" ::Kyo ran her to her room and opened the door and let go of her and quickly closed her door and pushed her dresser in the way, and looked around her huge room seeing the huge window with blood red curtains drooping over it, he then looked back at her:: "the castle is under attack" ::Rose then looked filled with fear:: "are…we winning" "…I don't know I didn't get a good look" ::rose lowered her head:: "…but don't worry I'm sure we will win and I won't let them harm you" ::Rose smiled faintly looking up at Kyo:: Kyo then turned around facing the door::_

_::Kyo then saw a figure slowly moving threw the door like a ghost, it was the figure from before, holding the war scythe menacingly. His hands where nothing but bone, Kyo's eyes filled with fear as so did Roses:: "Kyo…I told you to kill others…WHY ARE YOU HERE WITH THIS GIRL" ::his voice filled with hatred and anger, the old raspy voice sent a shiver down their spines.:: "…I can't do it and I won't do it!" ::the figure was right in front of Kyo just looking down at him, the figure was much taller then Kyo:: "you fool…" ::he hissed:: "…I won't do it I don't care what you say" ::Kyo quickly unsheathed his sword and swung it horizontally at the figure hitting the cloak as it cut threw it as there was nothing there, then the figure appeared behind Rose with his hands touching her hair, Kyo's eyes widened:: "…don't hurt her!" ::it raised it's head slightly but it's face couldn't be seen:: "you will do as I say…for I am death and all those who deny me will die all those who see me shall die…now boy are you going to deny me or do you and this young woman have to die" ::Kyo glared at the figure but then was filled with fear:: "…da…death!?…but…what do you want with me! Why do you want me to kill others!" "because you have a demon within you…who will more then likely do more then enough work for you" ::Kyo looked at rose and she had passed out, death was holding her up by her hair.:: "…fine then…I'll do it" ::kyo was lying once again:: "good then this is your last chance" ::he let go of Rose as she fell to the ground but he could still hear deaths voice:: "remember this is no game…it's a life for a life" ::Kyo then looked at the door as he heard a loud bang and then Cade jumped threw smashing the door with an arrow sticking out of his back:: "we need to get out of here" ::smoke had followed him in. two of the black knights glared at them, the black knights face's couldn't be seen they where covered by masks. They started to enter the room slowly:: "damit now!" ::Cade shouted while he picked up rose and dove at the window jumping out as the window smashed as Kyo quickly jumped out behind him, Cade landed on his feet the impact not hurting him one bit while Kyo landed on his feet as well, they where next to a large forest. Cade started running as so did Kyo, then there was a loud swoosh and an arrow pierced the back of Cade as Cade's eyes widened and fell to the ground dropping Roses body, Kyo quickly turned around seeing well over forty black knights and one huge man holding a sword just as big as he was and three times bigger then Kyo, Kyo's eyes widened gazing up at the man seeing his reflection in the massively large sword::_

_To Be Continued_

_Next chapter: The Black Knight_


	8. Chapter: 8 The Black Knight

_**Chapter Eight: The Black Knight**_

_::Kyo slowly took in a deep breath closing his eyes halfway holding his sword out in front of him gripping it tightly:: Rose get out of here! ::Rose quickly staggered to her feet as she started to dart off behind Kyo into the forest, then the knight cladded in the huge armor spoke up:: "GET THE PRINCESS NOW!" ::he turned his head looking at four men as they then quickly charged towards Kyo, Kyo then quickly closed his eyes jumping to his right slide on the left side of one of the knights swinging his sword sideways cutting threw his side, he then lunged sideways cutting threw two of the knights cutting them in half as the blood sprayed out , Kyo then quickly thrusted his sword threw the next knights side and thrusted his sword upwards within the man still cutting him into three and kicking him in the side as his deformed body flew to the side, the other knight looked in fear holding out a spear aiming the tip at Kyo:: "geh get away from me!" ::the larger knight then growled:: "YOU FOOLS DON'T LET HIM ATTACK YOU DO NOT GIVE HIM A CHANCE TO FIGHT BACK KILL HIM NOW!" ::then there was a loud battle cry as the knights charged at Kyo, Kyo slowly opened his eyes halfway, they where a blood red as Kyo felt the demon within him taking over once again, but this time he accepted, then at the same time there was a faint aurora behind him, it was filled with hatred and the stench of rotting flesh. There was a clear image of Death behind Kyo. Kyo was now completely possessed by the demon now as his voice sounded as if there where two, himself and the dark deep eerie tone of the demon:: "hehehe yes come" ::Kyo said quietly and eerily as the men stopped in their tracks shaking in fear:: "what…what is he!" ::Kyo then quickly charged towards the head of them slashing threw and hacking his way towards the center smirking as the blood sprayed into the air, Death cringed in pleasure watching clutching his scythe harder and slowly sunk into the ground leaving a black ooze as it slowly turned into a large black mist slowly forming up into the air with a powerful stench and then shooting fully around the town and above making everything black, there was nothing but darkness and painful screams of others screaming out in pain yelling and trying to find what was hitting them, As Kyo continued to hack away at whatever he could see. Then he slowly gained the Demons sight easily being able to see in the dark smirking as he looked around at the bewildered men and led out a powerful creepy laugh:: "HAHAHAHA! COME NOW DON'T LET A LITTLE DARKNESS SCARE YOU!" ::he swung his sword in a full circle hacking threw several men, two tried to attack each other but failed stabbing one another with their own flesh peeling off onto each others weapons. Rose stopped not far from where she started looking at the darkness her eyes filled with fear and horror::_

_::There was blood splattered and spilled all along the floor and on his shirt and face, he smirked seeing there where very few left since many of them mistaken each other for foes, Kyo then clutched his fists tightly:: "ARGGHHH!!!! What is this!" ::he fell to his knees the demon for an unknown reason was filled with pain, within Kyo's mind:: "hehe demon…I found a way to disarm you of your powers and manipulate you to my advantages now" ::Kyo laughed lightly as the demon now let out a furious roar in Kyo's mind and in reality. Kyo's body then dropped his sword and aimed his hands to his left and his right shooting out a clear blood red beam blowing threw dozens of men blowing holes threw them, and limbs flying off with more men screaming in their own demise as they slowly died out, the blast going threw several houses making loud crashes as it hit the dark shield making it spiral and slowly vanish the light slowly coming back, then in Kyo's mind Kyo spoke again:: "hmm..that move will be helpful demon…now demon before I start to use you to my own advantage…heh what is your name" ::the demon cringed in fear and anger:: "…my name is the Berzerker the most POWERFUL demon in this world" ::kyo then laughed lightly:: "hahaha most powerful? You are pretty pathetic demon if you're the strongest then I have nothing to fear anymore about those awful stories about demons." ::the demon let out another powerful roar as Kyo clutched his fists and his eyes slowly went back to normal as he gained control and much more power, he smirked evilly, standing up looking at the large knight letting his katana's blade rest on his shoulder:: "…let's test this new power now" ::the large knight let out a roar cry holding his massive weapon above his head and charging at Kyo as Kyo smirked. Kyo quickly countered the man's attack by swinging his sword as hard as he could at the knight's sword cutting straight threw it making the blade fly into the air as Kyo then brought the sword down quickly on the knights head cutting it into two as he pulled the blade back, Kyo then sheathed his sword, he looked around at all the mayhem and destruction of destroyed buildings and corpses all over, the Civilians still alive and the remaining warriors who lived all gazed at Kyo, as small smiles crept onto some of their faces as all of the knights came out of the castle joining up with the civilians as they let out a victory cry, Kyo smiled slightly as Rose slowly walked into view holding Cade up who was limping, the arrow was already pulled from his back. Cade slowly stood up on his own standing beside Kyo looking down at him smiling as Rose stood back a way's watching them clasping her hands together with the forest scenery behind her:: "…heh Kyo you did it…but…what are you?…no human could do that. Not even some of the most skilled sorcerers could do that" ::Kyo remained quiet for a moment:: "…I don't know."_

_::Cade raised a brow then closed them tightly wincing in pain as a knight ran up beside Cade holding him up with Cade's right arm around the man's shoulders, the man put his left arm around Cade's side with Cade leaning on him holding him up as he took him into the castle. Kyo looked at the huge crowd of people then slowly turned around to see Rose starring at him, she was filled with bewilderment, at how he was only a child and possessed so much power. Kyo smiled at her and then slowly turned around and walked towards the castle walking in seeing the corpses from both sides spread out with blood stained carpets and floor, he looked at the wall seeing dark blood splatters and destroyed walls broken paintings and cracks in the wall. He walked upstairs slowly feeling much stronger now. He smirked closing his eyes as he made it upstairs and walked down the hall to his right:: "hehehe…" ::he walked into his room seeing the image of death again, holding his scythe in his hands as he looked at Kyo:: "…why where you there at the fight death" ::death didn't make a sound as he slowly sunk into the ground with the black ooze on the ground that slowly dissolved as well. Kyo looked around the room then slowly sat on the edge of his bed closing his eyes halfway.:: "…I wonder how Crashion and his daughter are doing…" ::Kyo said talking to himself :: "…and who the hell are those two guys…Ferverus and Blaze?…what is going on why are they after me…and why is death wanting my help?…why me?" ::Kyo lowered his head slightly:: "all I wanted to do was become a samurai like my father…how did all this happen…and what was that gem…that I held…" ::suddenly Kyo's eyes turn fully red as he recalled when the gem turned to a liquid and sunk into his hand and him passing out. Then suddenly Kyo was there, where it all happened watching it threw his own eyes again but not able to control his actions. Suddenly his vision was a dark red as Kyo slowly stood up, he walked into his house looking at his father smirking evilly:: "hello Vurge" ::Vurge looked at Kyo raising a brow:: "don't call me that…just call me dad" ::he smiled slightly as Kyo nodded and walked into his room looking around and then dropping his Katana on his bed looking around and walked to the closet opening it as two little kids ran out smiling and laughing:: "HI KYO" ::they said smiling happily and playfully, Kyo then smiled evilly back at them:: "Hello Kait and Kitzeik" "hey Kyo…" ::Kitzeik said in a whiney voice:: "yeah what is it Kitzeik" "can we play pleeaaasssseee." "…not right now" ::Kitzeik nodded sadly and slowly walked out along with his sister Kait. Then Kyo laid down falling asleep:: "…hehe I must be patient…then this will all work out…it will all work…just fine." ::he was talking to himself as he slowly fell asleep, as he awoke his eye still blood red, it was dark now he stood up grabbing his sword unsheathing it letting the tip drag on the floor as he walked into his parents room walking to his fathers' bedside holding the sword above his own head tightly gripping it with both hands as he quickly thrusted it down onto his fathers chest going threw his heart, his fathers' eyes widened looking at his son gripping the sword, as he noticed it was his son, his eyes filled with sadness and sorrow as a tear slowly fell down his cheek:: "…wha…why" ::his father said barely able to talk as his life slowly faded, Kyo then tried furiously to control his body but couldn't then suddenly he pulled the sword out and put the tip of his blade on his mothers throat and quickly brought it up then down decapitating her as her head rolled on the floor. Kyo turned around and walked out into the main room and walking to his two younger siblings room…they looked so cute and peaceful only the age of 6 and 8. He then walked to their bedside, Kyo tried as hard as he could now trying to control but it was all worthless, Kyo then did one quick swipe with his sword cutting his two younger siblings in half and slowly walked out pushing a lantern to the floor as the house lit on fire, the fire enraged in a fury as Kyo slowly walked out only a few feet then collapsed.::_

_::suddenly Kyo was back in the castle on his bed, his hands over his eyes and his elbows on his knees as he started sobbing, his tears running in-between his fingers:: "…no…I couldn't of done that" ::he continued sobbing even harder now thinking about how his two siblings…who he loved very much along with his father and mother…where gone…forever for him to never see again:: "…wha…why couldn't I control my body" ::he then curled up in a ball laying in the middle of his bed tucking his head between his legs feeling helpless and vulnerable right now:: "why…WHY ME…why not somebody else" ::it was hard to make out his words since he was sobbing so hard. He put his face into his pillow so nobody could hear him, he continued crying till he fell asleep, he awoke in the morning, his pillow moist from his tears, he slowly leaned up wiping his eyes still feeling terrible:: "…I need to find answers…I can't stay here I need to find out what that Gem was…I have to go back to my home town…back to Ringston…" ::he then slowly walked out of his room grabbing his sword sheathing it at his side as he walked outside of the castle seeing Kyo walking up to him:: "Cade I have to leave…I have to find answers about something…I might not get to come back…" ::Cade nodded slightly:: "do what you wish. You joined on your own will you can leave on your own…good luck" ::Kyo smiled slightly and slowly walked down the street with what gold he had earned while working there he took with him to a stable walking up to the owner:: "umm…hey are any of these horses for sale ::he pulled out what "was" a small pouch completely stretched out and filled with gold, it was pretty heavy. The man's eyes widened:: "hehehe yes they are" ::he smiled gleefully as he gazed at the gold:: "come with me young man" ::the stable owner walked Kyo back by the horses, there where three white ones, two light brown ones and a black one with a purple dot in the center of it's head:: "they are all fine steeds…our fastest is…" ::before he could finish Kyo pointed to the black one:: "I want that one" ::the man didn't disagree just smiled:: "alright that'll be…" ::before he could finish Kyo tossed him the whole back and opened the gate himself throwing a saddle on that was next to it as he strapped it on hopping on the horse's back grabbing the leather strap:: "umm…young man do you even have any idea how to ride that horse?" ::Kyo nodded:: "yes I do…my father used to teach me when I was younger." ::then kyo kicked the heel of his foot into the horses side as it darted out of stable and out down the road and into the huge field. While it was running southward Kyo reached to his side grabbing the map that was strapped to his belt looking at it seeing he was at Gorvinge. Ringston wasn't that far away he thought to himself as he made the horse face to right which was to the east, he knew this only because he remembered Cade saying that the Castle faced northward. Kyo then started to ride off throughout the huge plains:: _

_"…I have a lot to find out heh…but first…I have to find out how I was possessed and what that gem did to me!" _

_TO BE CONTINUED_

_Next chapter: "only in dreams"_


	9. Chapter 9: Only in Dreams

**Chapter 9: only in dreams**

_::Kyo closed his eyes half way as his horse strode swiftly threw the field as if it where flying as it glided threw, it was beautiful out and the grass was as green as it could get. It was extremely warm out, after a while he could barely see a town up ahead, he lightly kicked the horse in the side as it yelped slightly and started to stride quicker as he started to lean forward the wind hitting his face. In a few moments he reached the town, he made the horse slow down and slowly make it's way to a stable without any permision and took it to an empty stable putting it inside tiying it to the tiny hinged gate as he walked out. Kyo walked out and around the block on the cobble floor that was extremely dusty and filled with dirt, the people wearing old cloths. He walked into a clothing shop looking around and then seeing a black leather cloak. It seemed as if it where a little bit larger then him but he grabbed it walking over to the owner:: "how much is this" ::kyo said quietly as the man looked Kyo over:: "…it'll be 7 silver coins…" ::Kyo nodded and reached in his pouch grabbing the half filled bag with the money he earned while working at the castle, he handed the man the seven silver coins and put the cloak on, it was very baggey and slightly heavy. The sleeve reached to the mid point of his hands, he kept the hood down, the botton reached to his ankles, his sword now invisible:: "thanks" ::kyo said as he walked out into town then throwing his hood up over his head hiding his face not wanting to be seen by the guards as he looked around and slowly made his way towards his house. His eyes scanning around from underneath his hood. People would exchange glances at him till he made it to his house…looking at what remained of it. He then turned to his right starting to make out to the the field where he used to train, he walked out there to the tree with the grave where he got the gem…but now there where a few more graves…his parents and siblings he looked at them and looked at his fathers seeing his fathers sword…the blade halfway down into the dirt with his black armor around the blade. Kyo just gazed at it and then turned his head looking at the grave where he got the gem looking it over. He then looked off to his right:: "…there's nothing here…" ::he walked back into town looking around and then slowly made his way to the tavern walking in he would walk up to the counter and sit down on a stool keeping his head lowered so his identity would be sealed. The bar tender would walk up to him, the bartender looked rather old and pretty big with a large gut. :: "can I help you" ::Kyo nodded:: "yes…can you tell me anything about the grave…the one under the tree with the strange writing on it next to family grave site" ::the man blinked and then nodded:: "yeah…I do but why do you want know anything about it" "…I have my reasons" ::the man sighed deeply:: "alright…well the grave is for an old warrior…nobody could match his skills in swordplay…and also he knew magic that nobody could withstand. He could wipe out an entire army he was more powerful then anybody could imagine. He founded his own kingdom…which was recently burned to the ground and slaughtered…it was awful…but anyways the man made his own kingdom from scratch no help from anyone. He had his own powerful army, owned much land and was a feared ruler but was loved by the people. But when he began to grow old he became bitter. He used to have a gem that he would carry with him everywhere…which was recently stolen. And somehow he would always say that this gem will bring the entire world to it's knees and that he would be the strongest ruler ever…he would always say things like that. Till he finally lost it and went into a craze…people said…that he wasn't even human anymore his eyes where blood red his skin started turning darker and his teeth…where definatly not normal…they looked more like a fangs. Extremely sharp fangs. He became stronger and was starting to gain more and more land then finally…the people turned on him and he lost the respect of the people and the kingdom and they turned on him, the overpowered him taking him and attempted to execute him, he escaped but his wounds where to great…he came to this town and a young man found him. He told the man to bury and embed the gem in his grave and write the words that are on his tomb on the door today…when he was dying…he seemed very kind and gentle till he finally passed away. He was buried with some kinda strange book…I can't remember it was very thick. Also he was buried with a scroll and another gem…it was blue" ::kyo blinked at all the information he was taking in::_

_"…how do you know all about this" ::the man smirked slightly:: "because I was alive to witness it all…along with who used to be our top generall…Vurge" ::kyo's eyes widned:: "…father" ::he said barely a whisper:: "what was that" "…nothing" ::the man then raised a brow:: "well will you be having anything to drink?" ::kyo shook his head and stood up and walked out of the tavern looking around and walked back to the tomb looking at it reading the enscription on it over and over again:: "…how can anyone have a pure heart" ::he looked at the old rotted door to the tomb and put both hands on it firmly and started to push forward, it wouldn't budge, he started pushing with all his might cringing his teeth till the door burst open with a cloud of dirt flying to the air. He saw several torches lit:: "what…why are the torches lit" ::His eyes widened:: "there must be somebody down here" ::he then quickly started to run down the dark old path with cobwebs and dirt everywhere, his hood flying down, he looked down seeing footprints, his eyes widening, he looked straight ahead and started running faster clutching his fists tightly. Up ahead he sees a opened door, he runs threw it seeing stairs leading down, he jumped high into the air flying down the stairs his cloak flapping wildley his arms out to his sides then as he hit the ground he let his arms fly down to his sides and started running forward once again his feet making a tapping sound with every step taking in deep breaths seeing the large line of torches till he sees two huge doors open the next room very well lit, he runs in seeing a large square room with a huge pit in the center and no door, he looked down the pit not seeing the bottom, just darkness. He took a deep breath and jumped down his cloak flapping , when he hit the bottom he bent his knees slightly and then stood up straight looking around the new room he was in that looked like a large dome with a casket in the center, the room was lit very dimly:: "…I must be very far under" ::he looked to his left then to his right not seeing anybody then quickly turned around seeing the old man…it was Crashion, his eyes wide:: "what are you doing here!" ::the old man smirked:: "why…I am here for the blue scroll and gem of course." ::his arms folded behind his back as if he where hiding something:: "but..Crashion…how could you jump down that pit and not get hurt" ::Crashion smirked devilishly as his eyes turned blood red, he quickly held out his hands that where pure black and scaley with long claws:: "now…Kyo you are my apprentice and you are a good student…but if you do not stay out of my way and choose to take the scroll I will have to hurt you" ::Kyo blinked:: "but I must find out what they are…I need to know what happened and why I'm possessed" ::Kyo then nodded the young woman that helped him recover when he was wounded she was up against the wall cowering. Crashion then glared at Kyo:: "what…don't' think I'd let my youngest daughter into any danger…I only brought her here because I knew I could protect her and I need her to witness what a true demon looks like" "…a true demon?" ::Crashion nodded:: "yes…a true demon" ::he smiled devilishly again and started to walk towards the casket:: "no! wait! Let me examine the items first…it might help me!" ::Crashion glared at Kyo again:: "boy I have no time for this stuff!…the sooner I gain full power the better!" ::He continued walking towards the casket, Kyo quickly ran towards the basket and unsheathing his sword holding it in front of him the tip pointing towards Crashion:: "don't even DARE attempt to harm me! I will kill you myself boy!" ::then suddenly Crashion appeared at Kyo's side and backhaned him sending Kyo flying face first into the dirt as a large dust cloud flew up, Kyo quickly stands up as Crashion lifts up the top of the large casket that was hiding the corpse and throws it at Kyo as it moved extremely quick, Kyo swings his sword vertially cutting the stone slab in half stopping it from hitting him, he charged at Crashion as Crashion smiled grabbing the blue gem as it slowly sunk into his hand his hand turning blue and his eyes turned a very sky blue color with no pupil as he looked at Kyo smiling:: "now…I assume you know where the red gem is…TELL ME! I know you have it! It is dead obvious!" ::Kyo glared at him:: " I won't give it to you!" ::Crashion glared even deeper at him:: "I will not let you stand in my way…I have been waiting for thousands of years and the effect is finally starting to take effect on me ::He looked at his hands:: "I searched the world everywhere for the gems…and I have every one…except the red one" ::He glared back up at Kyo:: "and then I will become as strong as he did!" ::he looked over at the corpse then back to Kyo:: "and I won't let a child stand in my way!" ::he then appeared in front of kyo thrusting his hand forward, Kyo quickly spun around Crashion and brung his sword down vertically, Crashions body would turn to dust as the blade would look as if it hit him, then the sand flew up behind Kyo forming back into crashion he held his hand forward as it glowed a green color Kyo quickly turned around jumping back several feet. Deep in the green aurora a green gem could faintly be seen::_

_::Kyo's eyes widned seeing the gem as Crashion smirked as four large wings slowly appeared on his back, there where a clear green light. He flapped his wings flying into the air, the his hand had a blue aurora around it as he then appeared as a blur flying straight at Kyo and and swung his fist as it turned into a purple aurora, Kyo jumped back as Crashions fist would hit the ground making it shatter to rubble with debree flying everywhere:: "you cannot defeat me!" ::Crashion then quickly stood up on his feet:: "but tell me this child…why do you care so much on how you became possessed and the gem your carrying on you now…why not just give it up…it has caused you nothing but harm right now?" ::Kyo closed his eyes halfway:: "because it'll help me find answers…it gives me strength…" "what do you need strength for when I can give you the answers you want?" ::he then would smirk slightly as Kyo's eyes widened:: "tell me! Tell me what happened please…" ::Crashion nodded:: "yes I will…only if you will give me the gem after the story" "…but…I don't now how" "don't worry Kyo…I can do it for you" ::He smirked as he started to walk towards Kyo:: "WAIT…not until you tell me all that I want to know first…first tell me…how did I become possessed?" ::Crashion sighed deeply:: "ok…the gem that you stole from the tomb…had a demon trapped inside of it. And there are several other gems like that one. Each one with a different powerful demon enslaved in it…they are all powerful demons that where enslaved different times threwout history because there where no other way to stop them…you…you have the almight bersker…me I have all the rest. These gems are called the gems of chaos. And the corspe over there…used to have ever single one of them and when you have every one you will have more power then a god. Which he obviously had but his army overwhelmed him obviously. And when you touch one of these gems it turns to a liquid and flows threwout your veings giving you the blood of a demon. But over one half of the blood goes to your brain and takes over a part of your mind" _

_"…how do you know all of this" "because my father used to research this till the day he died and shared all of his knowledge with me" ::Kyo lowered his head slightly:: "…I have another question…who are Blaze and Ferverus…and why does Ferverus help you?" ::Crashion folded his hands behind his back once again:: "First…Blaze and Ferverus are old Legendary warriors known to spread chaos and destruction threwout the land. They more feared then anything because nothing could stop them…till a large army called the Holy army came with the greatest leader known to man Kain stopped Blaze…Ferverus was a clone made from Blaze…a Necromancer found Blaze's tomb and tried to experiment with a new spell he had created and instead of correctly reviving Blaze into a super being he somehow made another Blaze instead calling him Ferverus meaning Hell warrior. But Ferverus didn't stay with the necromancer long and ended up killing him and then went back to causing chaos threwout the world…but once again he was stopped by another powerful leader this one was named Twaiken the newest leader of the holy army but much more powerful as Kain…but wasn't as loved as Kain. Then after that the King of a great kingdom called Varisbain found the bodies of Blaze and Ferverus and burried them deep within a tomb filled with traps and demons…but I was able to revive them correctly…I was able to get Ferverus to work under my alligence but the original Blaze was to ignorant would not listen and took off…and is once again causing chaos…" ::Kyo nodded slowly holding his hands together tightly:: "…but why is it…that Blaze and Ferverus kill…and always try to attack and kill me…" ::Crashion then smiled again:: "that is because a long long time ago…even before I was born…Blaze made a deal with the demon in your crystal…see Blaze's parents where slaughtered by Vampires…" ::Kyo's eyes widened remembering, seeing a child crying after his family was slaughtered by vampires:: "then he ran into the demon the berserker…the berserker said he would revive Blaze's family only if Blaze where to find the purple gem of Chaos…which he did successfully. but when he brought it back to the demon the demon did not grant Blaze's wish and instead attempted to slay him but wasn't strong enough and fled. So now blaze Ravages the earth trying to get revenge on everyone for his pain…which isn't very fair if you ask me…NOW is there anything else you want to know" ::kyo lowered his head slightly:: "…no there isn't…"_

_::Crashion smiled as he walked towards Kyo grabbing his hand tightly as there was a sharp pain that would flow threw Kyo's body, Kyo would scream in pain as Crashion cut Kyo's hand open as blood would fly straight up into the air stopping in a certain point where all the blood was forming into a ball then it would slowly stop and form into a magnificent gem, Crashion smiled evily up at the gem as Kyo's wound would heal up he would let go of I and grab the gem as it would slowly start to sink into Crashions hands as his eyes would flush to a blood red color:: "…now that you have the gem…what are you intending to do" ::Crashion looked at Kyo:: "…hehehe…I am now going to take over the three great kingdoms…Farcringe,Gorvinge, and Furbendle…and I shall now beggin my slaying here…in Ringston" ::he grinned evily. Kyo's eyes widened with fear as he took several steps back:: "…NO! I can't let you take Ringston…why are you trying to take over everything!" ::Crashion would then just laugh:: "are you stupid boy! For power! Who doesn't dream of having supreme power…heh money, strength, fortitude, and women" ::Kyo glared at him holding his sword even tighter, Crashion's green wings would vanish as he started to move towards the casket again:: "…Crashion one last question…what does the scroll do" ::Crashion turned his head slightly smirking, as his old white hair would slowly turn black, his old pale skin would then look young and flushed with color, his arms old and frail now turning to young and muscular, he had the same smirk on but looked like a whole different person:: "…it will teach me how to have full control over the gems so I'm not constantly being taken over by the demons…you merely had one demon and could barely handle that…I have ten of them" ::He smirked as he walked towards the corpse again, Then Kyo quickly appeared as blur landing on the very thin rim of the casket smirking looking at Crashion as he quickly bent down taking the scroll and jumping backwards doing a flip as he landed on his feet:: "ARR how can you still move that quick!" ::Kyo smirked:: "a while back I did an erround for a bar tender and darnk a strange elixer that was made for speed I guess" ::Then Crashion appeared before Kyo and attempted to backhand him but Kyo quickly ducked and rolled to the side as Crashion roared in anger and pain as his arms flew out to his sides as two large wings appeared one black and one white, one had strange demon with blood red eyes and a large horn sticking out of it's head and curving out, with the black wing going down it's spin and the other was a female demon with bright blue eyes and bright white scales, but had no scales on her young soft face with a light blue streak going up her cheeks to her eyes that where pure light blue and pointy ears looking like those of a elf, with the white feathery wings of an angel, they came out of Crashions back, Kyo and the young girl cowering against the wall looked in fear:: "ARRR" ::Crashion screamed in pain once again::_

_::Crashion's arms then started to turn slightly larger with the scales crawling further up his arms, Kyo quickly started looking around for a escape around the empty room he then looked back up the pit and jumped high up into the air just barely making it to the thin tunel that lead down there and quickly started jumping back and forth against the air going higher and higher each time still weilding his sword tightly as Crashion jumped high up right below kyo with a smirk, Kyo started to decend slightly and slashed his sword at Crashion's face hitting him straight down the right eye down to his chin as Crashion roared in pain as he started bleeding as he thrashed about in the air and laned on the ground Kyo quickly started moving up again and made it out looking around and then started running faster then has ever running towards the exit till he reached it quickly closing the tomb looking around quickly…then knew there was no way he could stop Crashion from destroying this town. He lowered his head in shame and slowly turned his head to his fathers armor and sword:: "…" ::He slowly walked to it pulling the sword out of the dirt and picking up the armor , he took off the cloak putting on the armor underneath it and weilding both of his swords wearing the cloak over his armor now gazing at his reflection as the tomb door would start to shake:: "…something that would only happen in a dream…" ::then suddenly he door started to crack and shake violently………"_

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

_**Next chapter: the Gems of Chaos**_


	10. Chapter 10: The Gems of Chaos

_**Chapter 10: the gems of Chaos**_

_::Kyo slowly turned his head looking at the tomb as it started shaking and rattling, he started backing up slowly looking around the town then at the graves now knowing he had to make a decision…to either leave this town safely…or fight for his life to protect it. He opened his eyes halfway as people started to stare down at Kyo and the tomb as he was now duel wielding his and his fathers sword glaring at the wall, then one of the villagers spoke to Kyo:: "what's going on" ::Kyo quickly looked at the young child:: "HURRY get out of here get the guards or something just get out of here!" ::The child looked frightened as he took off running into the town, Kyo quickly looked back to tomb door as it flew open, the door flying straight at Kyo , he quickly jumped up firmly placing his feet on it as he lunged off it propelling it further backwards as he lunged down at the Crashion who was just now coming out, Crashion looked up at Kyo smirking with his daughter behind him cowering behind him:: "your not getting any further!" ::Kyo shouted as he propelled downward at Crashion holding his fathers sword above his head and swinging his other sword horizontally Crashion just quickly moved his hands catching both blades no cuts or anything as he smirked looking at Kyo:: "…Kyo your no match for me anymore…I am by far more powerful then you with all ten of the gems of chaos" ::he laughed lightly:: "I can easily kill you right now since you no longer hold the gem of the berserker" ::Kyo looked over at Crashions daughter who was holding the scroll…the one that tells how to control the demons. Kyo then quickly jumped backwards ripping his sword out of Crashions grip glaring at him:: "…what is on that scroll?" ::Crashion now looked more serious then before::_

_"it tells how to control the demons within your body, to lure their spirits out and into the shape of a gem, and also how to use their powers…of course you'll never get to do any of that since of now your going to die." ::Kyo then quickly let the tip of his swords touch the dirt knowing now that all he had was his normal human powers but also had the quickness of the strange serum. Kyo then appeared as a blur as he then jumped up pressing his foot down hard onto the dirt ground propelling him high up in the air as he held both swords above his head bringing them down as hard as he could Crashion catching both blades in both hands once again but Kyo just smirked as he pulled his legs back and lunged them forward straight into Crashions Face hitting him straight in the nose, he let go of Kyo's swords as he fell back holding his nose as blood trickled out of them, he then looked enraged, his body then started to glow with an array of colors constantly changing, then the two wings from before appeared on his back as the black one started hissing, he held out his hands out to his sides, his palms open as they slowly turned to demon claws, then his eyes turned pure red with no pupil, a green clear armor appeared over his chest with a phoenix on the back, his teeth turning to nothing but fangs::_

_::he appeared behind Kyo, Kyo turned his head his eyes wide as Crashion backhanded him sending him soaring threw the air as he hit the ground hard a few feet back rolling backwards on the ground, his grip was tight on his swords not letting go for a second, then suddenly three arrows flew at Crashion all three snapping in half as they hit his green armor, Crashion glared at whom shot the arrows, there where three men cladded in armor as one slowly started to speak:: "what the hell is he!" ::then an elder one slowly started to speak:: "hurry go get more men Ray" ::one of them nodded and turned around and took off. Kyo slowly stood up looking at all the dirt around his cloak, he looked at Crashion's new form, but he couldn't run now…Crashion had become to fast, Kyo then quickly launched himself at Crashion letting out a battle cry closing his eyes halfway as he swung the sword in his left hand horizontally and then his right as Crashion jumped back from the first one but Kyo took a step forward and the second sword hitting Crashion but the green armor making the sword bounce back, Crashion smiled looking at Kyo:: "you can no longer hurt me Kyo" ::Crashion then glowed a black color as he slowly lifted his hands and quickly thrusted them forward with open palms hitting Kyo straight in the chest, Kyo closed his left eye tightly as he started soaring backwards once again, but with his heels dragging along the dirt, his arms flying out in front of him still holding his swords tightly , but his torso leaning backwards from the blow, till his right foot finally hit a large rock embedded in the ground made Kyo fall backwards hitting his head hard, knocking the wind out of him, he took in a deep breath and slowly leaned up grinding his teeth in pain from the blow, he dropped his sword now just wielding his fathers, putting his other hand over his chest where the pain ached most. He then slowly started to dash at Crashion again and then quickened his pace, Crashion just smirked waiting for him to reach him as the two knights wielding crossbows started to reload. Kyo then let out a load roar as he pulled his free hand back ready to punch crashion in the face but Crashion caught his wrist, Kyo then smirked and swung his sword hitting in face cutting him deep as Kyo continued to push the blade in further, Crashion then punched Kyo in the gut, Kyo dropped the sword on the ground with blood smeared around the blade, Kyo then spit out some saliva from the punch closing his eyes tightly, Crashion was holding Kyo up in the air with his right fist as he raised Kyo up slowly smirking looking at Kyo's near lifeless body, Kyo looked up faintly at Crashion his left eye closed and his right was open barely. Crashion then threw Kyo up into the air and punched Kyo in the face as he was falling making Kyo go flying threw the air and landed on the ground skidding along it, as he slowly closed his eyes and reopened them, everything was blur…everything was slowly fading he put his hand on his gut then moving it right in front of his hand seeing blood, he then spit to his left seeing more blood, he just laughed lightly looking to his left seeing a figure in a black with a war scythe. It was obvious who it was, Kyo just smirked slightly knowing only he would see him right now:: "…heh I guess this is it…I'm going to die…" ::then suddenly there was a flapping of small little wings Kyo looked straight up seeing a small little fairy…it was Clair. Kyo smiled wide:: "…cla-ir?" ::Clair smiled faintly looking at Kyo:: "KYO! Hold still!" ::she then held out both hands as a white light flew from them hitting Kyo in the chest and entering threw his nose and mouth, the light glowed radiantly with an eerie aurora. Kyo then looked Clair:: "…I thought you where going to stay at the Castle…with the knights" ::she smiled faintly again:: "I choose to come and help you…your closer to me then anyone else" ::Kyo smiled and slowly leaned up feeling that all of his internal wounds where gone, his vision back to normal:: "…Clair…when did you learn how to heal" "when I was at the castle…Rose taught me incase if I would have to help you" ::Kyo's eyes widened looking at Clair:: "Rose sent you" ::she nodded slightly. Kyo closed his eyes halfway::_

_"alright then…heh…now that I figured out what I need then after I finish this…I can go back…" ::Kyo smiled very faintly looking back at Crashion who had just finished slaughtering the two knights as five more came charging him with swords, but with a wave of Crashions hands a large wave of red energy flew cutting them all in half with blood flying into the air. As Crashion was distracted Kyo smirked running as fast as he could towards the girl, when he reached her he came to a stop with dirt flying into the air as he put his right arm around her neck holding her tightly then reaching around grabbing the scroll as she screamed, Crashion looked over at Kyo glaring at him:: "LET HER GO!" ::Kyo smirked:: "you do know…that if everything you told me about in the tomb was true…then without this your powerless and I doubt you learned everything on this scroll already" ::Kyo then smirked looking at Crashions shocked face:: "and I also think that the demons can hear this right now." ::Crashion glared at Kyo as Kyo let go of girl and quickly darted off next to Crashion grabbing his fathers sword and continued running towards the field as fast as he could, Crashion then glared out at Kyo aiming both hands at Kyo as two large black orbs appeared, he launched them at Kyo they soared threw the sky faster then Kyo could run and within seconds they hit him paralyzing his body and holding him up in the air, Kyo clutched the scroll tightly as he slowly looked at the long list of spells on it. It was all in English also, he looked down at the berserker release spell and smirked screaming it out:: " BERZKERS MIGHT RELEASE!" ::then Crashion's eyes widened as all of his muscles tightened as he couldn't controls his body as a thick red ooze came out of his eyes and slid down to the ground forming into a red jewel, Crashions eyes where now black…they where burnt to ash. Crashion screamed in pain falling to his knee's as the black orb around Kyo stopped. Crashion's daughter screamed:: "NOO FATHER" ::she ran to his side putting a hand on his back, he then leaned up quickly as electricity flew from his body just barely missing his daughter but the purple streaks of lighting flew forward towards Kyo hitting Clair, his eyes widening as another streak of lighting hit him sending them both flying forward, Kyo's armor already dented, now had black burn marks all over it as smoke arose from it, he looked at Clair seeing she wasn't moving, his eyes wide:: "…clair…Clair!" ::his eyes became watery, he could tell she wasn't breathing, he picked her up slowly with one of his right hand after dropping the scroll, he slowly set her in his pouch with her head sticking out, he grabbed the scroll filled with sorrow and rage he glared at Crashion:: "ARR!" ::a tear sliding down his face as he flew at Crashion as fast as he could against all odd still glaring at Crashion as Crashion let out another loud roar. More electricity flying out of his body hitting Kyo again but he continued running stopping the impact by firmly placing his feet on the ground then running again in a great deal of pain. He kept running and then looked at the scroll ready to let out another spell but then Crashion punched his fists hard into the ground as flames spired around under Kyo one exactly in front of him hitting his hand burning the scroll on fire, he pulled his hand out quickly looking at it burned badly, he screamed in pain. As another came up to his side hitting his left arm as he then fell to the side and let out another roar of pain, he fell to his knees as the flames disappeared, he charged at Crashion again, Crashion's wings then glared at Kyo and hissed, as the black one shout out a huge barrage of black flames and the white shooting out long icicles, Kyo jumped up over them landing in-between them grabbing the blood red gem of the berserker as it fell into his skin, Kyo could then hear the berserker laughing in his head, Kyo then smirked evilly and his eyes became blood red. He then stood up grabbing the throats of the wing demons squeezing them tightly and then their necks caved in and their eyes became blood red filled with blood. Blood then started to pour out of their mouths, Kyo then laughed lightly, it was no longer the real Kyo, Crashion moved his head upwards towards Kyo in fear, As Crashion's daughter moved back shivering in fear shaking as she fell backwards. The sky then turned pure black as it started raining. Kyo punched Crashion hard in the face as he fell to the ground. Crashion's body then began to glow once again and a huge white ray of light flew up hitting Kyo in the chest shattering the armor, Crashion slowly began to stand up. Kyo crossed his arms in the shape of an X across his chest as he threw them apart at his sides as a huge blast of wind flew at Crashion shredding the ground to debris as it hit Crashion cutting his chest in the shape of an X making more blood slowly come out. Kyo then flew at Crashion thrusting his fist forward skewering him as his hand entered his gut, Kyo smirking as Crashions face showed an expression of fear. Without Crashion being able to see. He was defenseless. Crashion slowly began to speak:: "…you…can't win like this…" ::Kyo continued smirking as he stood up straight his other arm down at his side clutching his fist tightly as he slowly pulled his other fist out of Crashion's gut watching him as Crashion would fall backwards. It looked as if he was dead. Kyo then heard someone laughing, he turned his head looking at Crashion's daughter seeing her laugh, her eyes pure red, her arms crossed and her white dress soaking wet as it was swaying to the side from wind, Kyo just gazed at her bewildered. The girl then slowly began to spoke:: "…you defeated my puppet…interesting."_

_TO BE CONTINUED_

_Next chapter: Excellency of a failure _


	11. Chapter 11:The Excellency of a failure

_**Chapter 11: the excellency of a failure**_

_::Kyo blinked several times:: "…your puppet?" ::Kyo's eyes slowly went back to normal, he felt his body ached everywhere, he was completely exhausted now. The girl smirked:: "heh yes my puppet…Crashion is nothing but a walking corpse that I can control" ::Kyo glared at her:: "but wasn't he your father?" ::she closed her eyes and nodded slowly:: "heh yes he was but all he ever wanted to gain more and more power and didn't care about anybody else even his own family. I knew from the start when he talked about possessing all the gems of chaos at once I knew his pathetic body couldn't do it because all that power would make him go completely insane. It would happen to any normal man. Heh so I decided that I would take Crashions place in gaining ultimate power but murdering my father and controlling his body for my own purposes." ::Kyo clutched his fists tightly:: "yeah well now that Crashion is dead you can't use all the gems. So your plan has failed you now" ::she just looked at Kyo for a moment then begun laughing:: "hehe you are really pointless aren't you. I do not need Crashion he was only a tester and a pawn to help me get the gems. I have a much more powerful person who I am planning on using. Heh if I wanted to I could control a whole town of people and easily slaughter villages after villages" ::Kyo closed his eyes:: "then why don't you just do that if your so powerful" ::she smirked:: "heh because…there is one kingdom that I cannot beat…heh I could send the most powerful army at them and they wouldn't be phased they have the most powerful warriors in all of this land, the strongest and swiftest champions you'll ever see, and their leader…a natural born leader and the sword skills of a god. And this is why I need the gems and a single demon that can posses all the gems at once…one person to lead my army of possessed soldiers THEN I can take over this land" ::Kyo blinked several times…this kingdom interested him but he quickly turned his thought back the girl:: "what is your name?" ::he girl opened his eyes halfway:: "my name is Rachelle…heh you should remember it because it won't be long till I rule this land" ::he walks straight past Kyo and kneels down next to her Crashion's corpse and smirks holding her hands over his corpse, her hands glowed brightly with a white aurora around them, Kyo then quickly turns around glaring at her, as suddenly the gems of chaos that where in Crashions body fly up threw his body leaving small holes, she smirked looking at them as they all floated slowly forming a pile next to her, the rain washing away the blood from the gems. Kyo looked at them gems and walked over to them looking down at them and leaned down grabbing them and putting them in his pouch, he noticed that he hadn't gotten the green one yet, Rachelle looked at him:: "what do you think your doing!" ::Kyo just smirked turning his head looking at her:: "heh I'm taking the gems of chaos from you…heh your probably weak and that is why you have to use others to do your work so I have no fear of you whatsoever" ::he then laughed lightly standing up, and started to walk away a little ways grabbing his fathers sword and sheathing it and then turned around, she stood up storming over to him, and held up her right hand aiming at him:: "GIVE ME THE GEMS OR I WILL KILL YOU!" ::Kyo just laughed at her again:: "or what…what are you going to do huh? Heh are you going to try and take over my mind, heh good luck with that I have the berserker overpowering mine I doubt you can take him" ::she closed her eyes halfway and said quietly:: "damn you…" "wow you must be really stupid to think that I'd just stand there and let you take the gems." ::Kyo put his hands behind his head. Then suddenly several white blasts flew from her hand at Kyo, Kyo's eyes widened and quickly jumped to the ground landing on his chest and firmly putting his hands on the ground and pushed himself up and then glared at her, his eyes widened then as blood flew from her body and into Kyo's face and chest, blood running out of her mouth and her eyes wide looking at Kyo in fear, Kyo looked behind her seeing Crashion, green flames replacing his eyes. There was a green light sticking out Rachelle's body, and a deep cut going diagonally down from her right shoulder. She then fell forward. Kyo quickly took a step to the side watching her land face first on the ground::_

_"…Boy…give me the gems" ::Crashion coffed up some blood, Kyo looked at him his eyes wide:: "no! I won't give them to you" ::Kyo took a step back, Crashion then just aimed his right hand at Kyo faintly as they all ripped right threw Kyo's pouch, all of Kyo's money hitting the moist ground the gems glowing and floated over to Crashion, Crashion held his hand up pointing the sky, the nine gems started circling his wrist and then shot straight up into the sky and all flew in different directions. Crashion closed his eyes and coughed up some more blood:: "…heh…well boy. You just witnessed what might have saved this world." ::Crashion smirked slightly and thrusted his hand into his chest breaking his ribs and then slowly pulling his hand out with the green gem in his hand, it launched into the air and flew a direction as well, the green flames in his eyes died out as he collapsed to the ground and then deceased to live:: "…great…I…I really should find a way to destroy those…but…heh there's really no reason to now. Heh I doubt anybody else knows about their powers. Kyo then closed his eyes and felt himself hit the ground hard. Kyo awoke a couple days later. He opened his eyes, his vision blurry and blinked a few times moistening his eyes. He looked up seeing a wooden ceiling and a dim lantern hanging from it. He was laying on red couch, he looked to his left seeing a older man looking around the age of thirty. Kyo leaned up looking at the man, Kyo had bandages on him around his wounds, Kyo slowly stood up as the man watched him:: "…thank you sir" ::Kyo said and looked to his side seeing Clair was gone then quickly looked back at the man:: "where is the fairy!"  
::the mans eyes became wide as Kyo's quick change of mood.:: "she's fine I have her on a tiny bed…she hasn't woken up yet" ::Kyo slowly closed his eyes halfway and looked at the counter seeing her, he grabbed her very gently and put her in his pouch, Kyo put a hand on his chest, his black shirt was gone…along with his cloak, he looked at the man:: "where are my cloths?" "uhh…your cloths. They where all torn and tattered so I uhh…bought you new ones" ::he said nervously looking to his left and to his right opening up a small chest pulling out black shirt with only one long sleeve on the right arm, a dark blue piece of metal that would cover Kyo's right breast and the back of his shoulder blade and had an opening for his arm. Kyo nodded and took the black no sleeve shirt putting it on, the neck of the shirt went up halfway up his neck. Kyo looked to the side of the couch seeing his swords. He gazed upon them for a moment then sheathed them both on the right side of his sash, they formed an X at his side as they crossed and overlapped:: "…thank you" ::the man smiled and nodded:: "it's the least I could do" ::Kyo nodded to the man and then walked out. He walked to the place where he left his horse…somebody had been feeding it. He hopped on his horse, the sky was dark. The clouds filled the air and then it slowly began to rain, Kyo closed his eyes halfway looking at little Clair as he then began to ride off out of the town on a small dirt path. He was heading back to Farcringe. His eyes only half open to determined on getting there and finding a way to help Clair. _

_(later)_

_:: Kyo reached Farcringe. He put his horse in the stable locking the gate and made his way into town, the sky was still dark. He walked down the stone cobble road in the town bumping into a few people walking straight not stopping for anything. He then walked in the middle of a crossing to four other roads . He stops in the center looking to his left and right seeing he was surrounded by people. Their eyes seemed…different…they where gray and dull. They all gazed at him and slowly approached Kyo quickly unsheathed his sword closing his eyes and sighed deeply. Then he heard a voice in his head:: Give me the red gem you have Kyo! ::it was Rachelle's voice, Kyo thought up words in his head and she would hear them:: you will not get the gem. I will make sure of it. And If I find you…you will die. ::Kyo held out his sword that he got from Crashion with one hand. He couldn't count how many people where coming. But they wielded no weapons…it was women, children, men:: "…I can't do this…" ::suddenly there was a loud ringing in his head. He slowly opened his eyes. They where now blood red and a smirk spread across his face. He felt himself changing again and he spoke to Rachelle again…or the demon within him did:: alright now you little bitch. I'll give you a chance to call off your pathetic hounds before I turn them to ash and slowly slit your throat when I find you ::the evil grin on his face stayed as one of the men charged him as the rest stopped, Kyo swung his sword viciously cutting straight threw the man's side blood flying into the air as both halves fell to the ground. Another quickly came up behind him he turned his head and backhanded him hard breaking his nose and chipping a tooth, he ducked down just in time to dodge a fist thrusted at him and jabbed the man in the gut and then brought the sword up under his chin and then Kyo quickly ripped it out threw his face. He Jumped up high into the air looking down at all the people and snarled and then looked straight ahead and sees a man with long black hair going to his waist. He has blood red eyes and a long sword looks kind of like a katana. It reaches down to his ankles though. He was wearing a leather coat that went to his ankles as well with a blood red velvet shirt. Black boots, and black leather cloves and black baggy pants. He smirked with the look of the devil on his face. He showed his fangs to Kyo it was obvious he was a Vampire Kyo then glared at him. He appeared in front of Kyo and quickly grasped kyo's throat holding him in the air. Kyo's eyes widened in Surprised only hearing about the speed of a Vampire in stories and the Demon Berserker has never fought one before. The Vampire then slowly spoke with a smirk on his face:: "Kyo give me the Gem you fool…unless you wish to die" ::Kyo then smirked slightly:: "tch…another one of Rachelle's Champions…bastard" ::the vampire quirked a brow as Kyo then punched him hard in the face and quickly thrusted his sword up threw the vamps Elbow the vamp then screamed in pain dropping Kyo. Kyo then looked down at all the brainwashed villagers looking up at him as he began descending. The Vamp was still floating in the air. Kyo brought his sword down hard on one persons head cutting it in two then spun swinging his sword slashing threw a dozen people. And began charging threw them looking for an opening getting punched hard as he continued to hack his way out getting punched endless amounts of times. He closed his left eye in pain but continued to run and made it to the castle entrance seeing two corpses in front of the open gate. He quickly ran in and began to bring down the cage. It dropped down on several people crushing their bodies. Kyo smirked looking at the their bodies squirm till they slowly drained of life. Kyo then turned around seeing the vamp again holding his arm glaring at him:: "hehe…you thought that small stab would stop me!" ::he barked at Kyo. But Kyo wasted no time and quickly lunged quickly slashing his sword upward at the vamp but the vamp pulled his head back and took a step back dodging the attack and then lunged his fist out punching Kyo hard sending him soaring to the gate hitting it hard his head smacking against it and his vision becoming blurry from the blow and then Kyo felt dozens of hands grabbing him, his eyes widened turning his head seeing all the people from the village had grabbed him. Kyo looked straight ahead he tried to pull his arm out that was holding the sword but one of the people took it his arm holding it tightly against the steel. The Vampire then began to laugh at Kyo's misfortune. Kyo's eyes then glowed eerily and then lunged forward with all his strength. The People where holding on as if their lives depended on it. But Kyo's strength was to much their arms ripping off still holding onto him. Kyo's eyes widened once again with Surprise turning his head seeing the bodies still their with an emotionless look with their arms torn off still moving and trying to get in. their arms then slowly fell off of Kyo's body. He turned his head looking at the vampire and snarled and then aimed his free hand at the vampire while holding his sword in his other hand:: "oh what are you going to do boy use one of your pathetic spells…and you also expect I'm going to just stand here and let it hit me?" ::he then appeared in front of Kyo and backhanded him sending Kyo staggering a bit. The vamp lunged at Kyo faster then he could follow punching Kyo hard in the jaw as Kyo started to fall to the ground he kneed Kyo in the gut and. Then sending another jab to his gut and a hook to his face. Kyo then fell to the ground finally and quickly getting up grinding his teeth in anger. He then looked at his pouch and didn't see Clair…but Kyo had no power over his body and couldn't get himself to look for her. Kyo then threw his sword at the Vamp. The Berserker knew exactly what he was going to do…because what Kyo couldn't follow the Berserker could. As he threw the sword the Vamp jumped high into the air but before he could Kyo's body jumped up spinning in mid air and kicked The Vamp in the side of the head sending him to the ground. Before the Vamp could Regroup Kyo jumped on him while he was on the ground and began punching him hard in the face unceasingly. The vamp then grabbed Kyo's wrists. Kyo just smirked and then began head butting the vamp with his forehead against the vamps nose the Vamp let out a moan of pain. Kyo eventually broke his nose blood running out of it fast. The vamp then regained his trace of though used all of his strength and threw Kyo up in the air. Kyo's body flying high up into the air hitting the ceiling of the high room as his body began to descend the vamp kicked him hard in the Gut. Kyo coughed loudly all the air in his lungs rushed out. He then fell to his knees both hands on his gut feeling a large rush of pain. The vamp then picked him up by his throat. Kyo wincing in pain his left eye closed in pain. The Vamp smirked and began squeezing his throat. It was already hard enough to breath but now the vamp was squeezing him so none could get in. The berserker muffled a laugh out of Kyo's body and then held out one finger in his right hand and smirked the vamp blinked still holding Kyo:: "wow boy your now delusional" ::he began laughing but it didn't last long the berserker let out a yell as he thrusted the hand at the vamp. The Finger piercing his eye going right threw it. Hearing a crackling sound and a pop. Kyo smirked and laughed pulling his finger out. It was wet covered in blood and water from the eye. The Vamp put both hands over his eye and began screaming in pain. Kyo then limped over to his sword and then quickly charged at the vamp while he was blinded and ran as fast as he could in the state ramming the sword threw his chest and picking him up off the ground. One of his hands over his eye and one gripping the sword he hissed at Kyo. Kyo kept running till the tip of the blade that had breached threw the other side of the vamps torso. Kyo's sword then hit the wall wall the blade continued to go in deeper in the vamp till half of it was in the wall and the hilt was touching the vamps stomach the vamp was still alive though hissing at Kyo. Kyo then took a step back taking a deep breath and began laughing at the vamp and slowly pulled out his other sword and slowly sunk it in threw the vamps shoulder the vamp started screaming in pain:: "I heard a vamp doesn't die till sun light touches him or his heart is pierced Kyo then laughed.:: "Well I guess you'll have to wait till the sun reaches down" ::he looked up at the glass on the ceiling with the painting on it knowing the sun would go down and kill him in the morning or when the clouds where gone. Kyo smiled and it slowly faded looking at the vamp:: "or I might tell you if you tell me where Rachelle is….or are you possessed by her as well?" ::The Vamp put his hand on the hilt of the sword that was thrusted all the way threw his body clutching it tightly glaring at Kyo:: "I am not one of her puppets who are under her mind control…heh unlike you. You are nothing more then a puppet yourself…I'm surprised you let that demon make you believe you are over powering him" ::The vamp then began laughing at Kyo as Kyo punched him hard in the face as blood trickled down the vampires lip:: "I have complete control over the berserker…" ::Kyo's eyes then widened as he fell to his knees clutched his chest. His eyes widened looking up at the vampire who was smirking looking down at him:: "I also can't believe that you haven't' known there is more then one vampire in you…tch you should've been ripped apart by all the power within your body…but who knows…you don't look very human to me…you don't move like one…maybe it's just those demonic powers you supposedly control"_

_::Kyo clutched his fists and ripped the dagger out of his shoulder and rammed it threw his heart:: "shut up!" ::He pulled the dagger out of the vampires heart as the vamps eyes widened as he looked at his legs that where beginning to turn to ash:: "Boy! You are going to die and I can't wait to meet you in hell! I'll say hello to your mother and father while I'm down here and tell them how you will never be able to avenge them" ::Kyo's eyes then filled with a fearful rage pulled the dagger out of his body and continuously began stabbing him over and over in the face till his body was nothing but ash:: "shut up shut up shut up!" ::he then rammed the dagger into its' sheath and pulled his sword out of the wall sheathing that as well breathing heavy. He felt his heart beating faster and faster as if it where going to explode:: "AHH!" ::he fell to his knees clutching his chest as he heard laughing and looked around his eyes wide but blurry from pain:: "quite laughing at me! Damn you! I will kill you!" ::Kyo stood up swinging his arms in a angered fury and then stopped his chest heaving as he clutched his fists and looked around then heard a calming voice speak into his ears… a soft whisper:: "kyo don't worry…" ::He turned his head to see nothing. His eyes watery:: "…Clair" ::He felt his arms going limp he fell to his knees:: "I'm sorry Clair…it's my fault you got hurt…where are you" ::He saw Clair slowly float in front of him holding her arm. She looked very sad:: "please don't cry Kyo…everything will be ok…"_


	12. Chapter 12: Darker Then Hell

_**Chapter 12: Darker then hell**_

_**::Kyo slowly stood up his head still lowered as he held onto his sword and slowly looked up at Clair with a faint smile on his face as he spoke:: "….Clair…I'm glad your alright." ::she nodded and smiled at him:: "so am I…heh when I fell out of the pouch I woke up. I guess I had a concussion. You should let me heal you wounds Kyo." ::kyo then shook his head:: "I'm fine. I think you should just rest and let your powers fully recover." ::She smiled slightly and nodded and flew over to his shoulder and sat down gently. He held onto his sword tightly with his left hand after he had yanked it out of the wall and sheathed his dagger he walked up the stairs in the main hall. He closed his eyes and sighing heavily as he walked down the left hall holding onto his sword tightly. He could hear footsteps running rapidly it was only one person. He could tell by the sound of it. They where getting closer and closer he quickly got into his stance holding his sword with both hands he was at the corner of the hallway he then heard the steps right next to him and swung his sword and saw it was rose stopping the blade right at her shoulder and his eyes widened as so did hers as she gasped and fell to her rear looking up at him in fear.:: "kyo!" ::Kyo quickly sheathed his sword and pulled her up:: "Rose what the hell happened here…where's Cade!" ::She shook her head and slowly stood up:: "he…he died along with most of the other knights. I don't' know how many are left…I don't know what happened but people just started acting weird and attacking the castle and everything's just going crazy everywhere…it's as if they are all possessed." ::Kyo then nodded:: "that's because they are." ::Rose blinked several times she was already shaking badly but now it was worse:: "who could be strong enough to posses this many people at once?" "…some bitch named Rachelle. I don't know much about her except that she's trying to get all of the demon stones to make an empire." ::suddenly there was a loud explosion like sound outside in the town. Kyo blinked several times facing in that direction:: "come on let's get out of here…hopefully we can get to a horse and get out of here." ::She nodded as he took her hand and began walking down the stairs. Rose looked at Clair as they both smiled at each other gently then looked back down ahead of themselves. Kyo got to the gate lever seeing that all of the people clawing at the gate before where gone and blinked several times and began twisting the gate lever as the gate slowly arose. Kyo and Rose walked out as Kyo unsheathed his sword looking around wearily. **_

_**::Kyo looked up at the sky as it was filled with a blood red haze and the sky was pitch black…without any clouds. Kyo looked back to the bloodstained streets filled with limbs and corpses of the innocent. Weapons scattered around, the ground cracked, buildings crippled, and glass scattered about. Kyo walked slowly around the hectic streets. Screams could be heard off in the distance, the sounds of groaning and crying could be heard he slowly started walking towards. Before long he walked around the corner seeing a huge crater. It had to of been at least three hundred feet deep. He could see half of a corpse that was next to the crater. "wh…what could've done this" ::Rose shook her head and backed up a bit as a cold hand clasped her shoulder squeezing tightly. She squealed in fear as Kyo quickly turning around seeing a man covered in a black cloak with his face covered by the hood. The only thing visible was his mouth. Kyo knew instantly who it was spotting the huge sword sheathed on his back:: "…Blaze…" ::Kyo was then filled with fear. Rose heard the name. She knew who it was from the stories and started shaking badly as she closed her eyes tightly. As Blaze spoke with his quiet voice:: "…I thought you where dead." ::Kyo slowly shook his head holding out his sword ready to defend himself:: "I'm not here for you…where is Rachelle…I heard already what she has been doing. Manipulating us…I'm here to kill her." ::Kyo shook his head slowly:: "I don't' know…" ::Blaze sighed heavily:: "tch…figures" ::Blaze looks over to the Crater but his eye can't be seen:: "…I wonder what did that" ::Kyo's eyes widened and suddenly his heart began racing again as he was filled with pain and dropped his sword falling to his knees clutching his chest. He closed his eyes tightly and started grinding his teeth. Blaze looked at Kyo questionably.:: "are the demons finally becoming to much for you?"**_

_**::Kyo groaned out in pain as he fell to his side and then suddenly he felt his body going limp he couldn't control himself. He saw his body being covered in blood red mist and pain started flowing threw his body. He held out his right hand and could feel could blood slowly coming out of the palm of his hand. Rose slowly opened her eyes watching and screamed:: "Kyo!" ::Suddenly a hole was torn threw Kyo's glove and the blood slowly started forming a puddle next to Kyo's hand…as if it where moving. Then his wound closed and the blood slowly formed into a red gem and laid there. Blaze quickly unsheathed his sword clutching it tightly as he let go of Rose he fell to her knees and scampered to Kyo. With Clair hovering over him Clair aimed a hand at Kyo as Blaze then spoke:: "I wouldn't heal him just yet…the magic might cause an opposite effect on him right now since his bodies going ballistic from the over surge of energy. So if you do that you might risk killing him" ::Clair opened her mouth partially then slowly closed it and floated down and sat on Kyo's chest looking up at him as so did Rose who was sitting beside him. Blaze looked up in the air seeing Rachelle on a building as she held a hand out muttering a spell and the stone started flying up to her blaze swung his sword cutting the gem in half. Her eyes then went wide as a red mist flew out of the gem and flew up into the air. Rachelle then screamed down at Blaze:: "you bastard! Do you know what you just did! You fu" ::suddenly her eyes widened as she looked down seeing a long curved blade sticking threw her gut. She tried to speak but all that came out was a bubble full of blood that she spit out all over herself. And then went limp as blood began to fall down from her wound. Behind her was a man wearing a brown cloak his hood down showing his short black hair and a bandage over one of his eyes. With a devilish smirk on his face. He kicked the corpse off of his sword as it fell to the ground. He looked down at Blaze who glared up at non other then Ferverus. Rose's eyes widened and began shaking Kyo:: "wake up kyo wake up!" ::Kyo's eyes slowly fluttered open::**_

_**::Kyo leaned up looking at Ferverus and quickly stood up grabbing his sword and sheathing it as Clair whispered into his ear:: "hurry Kyo let's go…" ::Kyo nodded and backed up and started running suddenly his body was covered in a purple mist and his eyes slowly closed and fell face first into the ground dropping the sword again as he passed out again. He felt as if all the power he had was just dropped and gone. But he could still feel a powerful presence in his body. But it wasn't like the other ones. This one wasn't trying to control him and wasn't giving him power either…was it the demon of azriel?:: "KYO WAKE UP!" ::Rose began screaming in his ear and slowly got up looking at her:: "sorry…" ::He got up as they began running again. The sword of metal clashing was in the distance. Kyo got to the stable and turned around seeing fire scorching the sky. Rose slowly spoke:: "Kyo…do Blaze and Ferverus fight?" ::Kyo looked at Rose:: "Because…if I can remember from the stories I heard…their the same person…Ferverus was a drone that was made from Blaze's blood. From a powerful sorcerer…known as Crashion. Ferverus used to work for Crashion who was just one of Rachelle's puppets." ::Rose frowned:: "this is all confusing…and now Rachelle is dead and I heard that Crashion was killed as spread quickly" ::She said the last part quietly as Kyo nodded as Rose continued to speak:: "but why does Blaze with to kill Ferverus and why does Ferverus with to kill Blaze though…" ::Kyo then began to speak again:: "well because…Ferverus was told to kill Blaze since he refused to work for Rachelle and Crashion. So Blaze wants to kill Ferverus since it's a clone of himself that's being used to do someone else's work…and I guess he doesn't want that." ::Rose then walked over to a horse and began untied it from the post:: "but why did Ferverus kill Rachelle?" ::Kyo shook his head and shrugged:: "…what I'm guessing is that he found out she was using him…but I thought he was possessed….I really don't know what's going on." ::Kyo then looked over to Rose who was looking at him. His eyes widened as he looked at the horse she was untying as it started rotting his flesh started decaying as it fell to the ground along with the horse beside him he then ran out along with rose from the stench:: "great! How are we supposed to get out of here now!" ::Suddenly there was a low groan that wasn't very far from them. It sounded as if it where behind them down the street a little ways…and the sound of the clashing had stopped. Kyo turned around and so did Rose. Clair quickly flew onto Kyo's shoulder sitting down. He saw Blaze sitting there on his knees with his left hand on his stomach where a deep slash was. Then he turned his body his right hand holding onto his huge blade tightly as Ferverus lunged at him he swung his blade upward as it slashed right threw Ferverus's legs. Kyo's eyes widened as Rose quickly turned around closing her eyes tightly. Ferverus' eyes widened as both of his legs where cut off. While in mid air Blaze swung his blade again cutting right threw the top of Ferverus' head. Blaze dropped the his sword as Ferveruses corpse fell to the ground. Blaze began panting and breathing heavily as a small mist from above slowly began floating down. Kyo's eyes widened as it began to enter threw his mouth and nose Kyo then shouted:: "no!" ::Rose turned around looking at Kyo as so did Clair then looked at Blaze who looked at Kyo dumfounded:: "what's wrong with you kid" ::Kyo started breathing heavily:: "…the berserker…just….went inside you……" ::Blaze's eyes widened looking at Kyo. As thoughts rushed threw Kyo's head …he already kills enough as it is…but now…he'll have no control over how many he kills…or who he kills…this isn't good:: "…Kyo…I don't want to die" ::Rose clutched onto Kyo's arm tightly her eyes watery as Clair just sat there quietly. Kyo clutched is blade shakily as he looked at Blaze who had just closed his eyes his breathing calming as he just sat there…and then spoke:: "….kid…" ::Blaze them smirked looking up at Kyo his eyes now blood red as a black shadow loomed behind him. It was death behind him holding the war scythe:: "…Death can't help you now."**_


End file.
